A la recherche de Merlin
by Minakochan23
Summary: Balthazar, à la mort de son Maître, et après avoir vécu une histoire tumultueuse avec celui-ci, part à la recherche du jeune homme dans lequel s'est réincarné Merlin. Avec lui, il devra s'unir afin de battre Morgane... slash UA Balt.xMerlin et Balt.xDave
1. Prologue

**Auteur:** Minakochan

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient... Tous les personnages sont à Disney...

**Pairing:** jeune Balthazar x jeune Merlin, puis Balthazar adulte x Dave.

_L'idée de cette fic m'est venue en entendant une seule réplique du film « the sorcerer's apprentice »: Horvath dit à Balthazar _« tu as un faible pour ce garçon » _(_« You have a soft spot for this boy »_)._

_Donc j'ai imaginé une histoire légèrement différente du film: Horvath et Veronica se font tuer par Morgane la fée dès le début, Becky n'existe pas, Drake stone est bien plus puissant et intelligent et Dave ne rencontre Balthazar qu'à ses 20 ans..._

_Balthazar est également fortement épris de son Maître, et à la mort de ce dernier, il doit chercher sa réincarnation (Dave n'est donc plus un « Merlinien » mais la réincarnation de Merlin!)_

UA / slash

.

** A la recherche de Merlin...**

**.  
**

Prologue

_710 – ap. J.C. - Angleterre_

Balthazar Blake, 10 ans, chargé de sa prise de pêche dans sa besace, marchait péniblement à travers les champs de blés. Il avait mal aux pieds, n'ayant pas de chaussures, faute d'argent pour s'en procurer...

Un soleil de plomb lui cognait le crâne et c'est tête baissée qu'il bouscula un homme.

Le petit garçon releva la tête et balbutia:

« - ...oh, pardon, m'sieur...je... »

Puis il s'arrêta, en voyant son visage: il s'agissait d'un jeune-homme d'une vingtaine d'années, élancé, brun et d'une beauté envoûtante.

Le jeune-homme répondit, d'une voix si douce que Balthazar en fut ébranlé:

« - Ce n'est rien... Je cherche le village d'Arcana Cabana, peux tu me l'indiquer, s'il te plaît? »

« - ...c'est...c'est mon village, m'sieur! Venez avec moi, si vous voulez! » proposa Balthazar.

Le jeune homme sourit.

« - D'accord, je te suit. Tu pourras peut être m'aider à y trouver mon futur apprenti... »

Balthazar écarquilla les yeux:

« - Vous êtes forgeron? »

Le jeune homme gloussa.

« - Non, non... Je suis sorcier. »

Le petit garçon lui barra la route.

« - Alors...ça existe _vraiment_? »

« - Oui. » dit-il simplement.

« - Pourquoi avez vous besoin d'un apprenti? »

« - Eh bien...je suis persuadé que si deux sorciers sont complémentaires, ils seront plus puissants que n'importe quel ennemi... Alors, je cherche ce sorcier...Il n'est pas facile à trouver, mais un jour, je le trouverais... » expliqua le jeune homme.

« - Comment saurez vous que c'est lui? »

Le jeune homme réfléchit.

« - Je suppose que je le saurais, tout simplement... » dit il évasivement.

« - ...ça pourrait être moi?... »

Le sorcier leva un sourcil.

« - Tu es bien présomptueux, pour un petit garçon qui ne connaît rien à la Magie! »

« - Je n'y connait peut être rien, mais je veux apprendre! »

Le jeune homme soupira.

« - Comment t'appelles tu? »

« - Balthazar, m'sieur! Balthazar Blake! »

« - C'est un prénom peu commun pour un enfant! Qui t'as appelé ainsi? Tes parents? »

« - ...non, m'sieur... » dit Balthazar en baissant la tête. « J'suis orphelin...on m'a trouvé dans les champs... c'est le curé du village qui m'a baptisé comme ça... »

« - C'est un très joli prénom, rassure-toi! Et tout sauf ordinaire! » Il le jaugea. « Je ne croix pas aux coïncidences des rencontres... » Il marqua une nouvelle pause. « ..Soit! Je te prends comme apprenti, jeune Balthazar! Nous marcherons à travers l'Angleterre, pour que je te transmettes mon savoir...»

« - Je veux bien, mais...je n'ai pas d'chaussures... » fit Balthazar, dépité.

Le jeune-homme réfléchit un court instant, puis s'exclama:

« - Ah! Eh bien, voilà qui y remédiera! » dit-il en sortant une paire de bottes pointues.

Balthazar les trouva démodées, mais les enfila sans broncher, trop heureux d'avoir enfin des semelles sous ses pieds...

« - Au fait, je m'appelle Merlin. » dit le jeune homme.

Les deux garçons continuèrent leur route à travers les champs jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

.

.

_721 ap. J.C. - Angleterre_

Le petit Balthazar avait bien grandit... Il avait maintenant 21 ans et était en âge de se débrouiller seul.

Merlin, de dix ans son aîné, entra dans leur refuge de la semaine, quelques volailles mortes sur l'épaule, pour leur dîner.

« - Balthazar, prépare la marmite. » ordonna-t-il à son apprenti.

Le concerné ne bougea pas d'un cil, confortablement installé sur des peaux de bêtes, bullant dans son coin.

Merlin s'énerva.

« - BALTHAZAR BLAKE ! Lève toi! »

Le jeune garçon fit encore la sourde oreille.

Depuis plusieurs mois, les disputes étaient leur pain quotidien, et en affronter encore une, alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé, le poussait à se renfermer sur lui-même.

Son Maître tira les peaux de bêtes violemment, et Balthazar tomba à même le sol.

« - Non mais vous êtes pas bien ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« - Tu dois m'obéir quand je t'en donne l'ordre! » cria Merlin.

« - j'en ai assez de vous et de vos ordres! Pourquoi me criez vous dessus tous les jours ? » explosa Balthazar.

« - C'est pour ton bien! » répliqua sèchement Merlin, en lui tournant le dos.

Les yeux de Balthazar brillèrent, il s'approcha de son Maître.

« - C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt, n'est-ce pas? » souffla-t-il.

Aucune réaction de Merlin. Le jeune homme avait vu juste.

L'enchanteur finit par répondre, plus calme.

« - Le sujet est clos, Balthazar. Et nous n'en parlerons plus. »

Balthazar recula, le cœur battant. Comment son Maître pouvait être aussi froid? Il retourna son Maître d'une main, pour l'obliger à le regarder en face, ce que l'homme ne faisait plus depuis des mois... Son regard était toujours fuyant.

« - Regardez-moi, Maître! C'est insupportable de vivre comme ça! »

Merlin soupira mais fuya son regard encore une fois.

Balthazar enleva sa main du bras de Merlin. Il avait compris que la situation était sans issue...

« - Très bien! Vous ne voulez pas en parler? Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, alors... » dit Balthazar, en prenant le peu d'affaires qu'il possédait.

Merlin regarda, sans rien faire, son apprenti partir, pour ne jamais revenir...

Balthazar fulminait: une heure! En une heure leurs vies avaient basculées... Sur le chemin qu'il empruntait, il se remémora ce jour fatidique, où leurs vies avaient basculée...

.

****** Flash-back*********

_Quelques mois plus tôt..._

Balthazar forma une boule de plasma entre ses mains et la dirigea vers Merlin. Lequel la dévia d'un revers nonchalant, tandis qu'il lisait son grimoire, confortablement installé dans une chaise. Depuis quelques semaines, ils s'étaient installés dans un charmant village en écosse. Les sorciers s'entraînaient dans le bois adjacent.

« - Encore. » dit lentement Merlin.

Balthazar soupira.

« - J'en ai assez pour aujourd'hui, Maître! »

Le jeune homme s'avança vers Merlin. « Retournons au village! »

Merlin de leva même pas la tête.

« - Recommence. Nous rentrerons plus tard. »

Balthazar s'approcha de son Maître et l'encercla en frappant ses deux mains sur les avant-bras de la chaise, l'empêchant de partir. Cette approche surpris Merlin, et il releva la tête, pour se trouver à quelques centimètres du visage de Balthazar.

« - Que fais-tu? » demanda Merlin, dans un souffle, incertain du déroulement des choses.

« - Je ne sais pas... » répondit évasivement Balthazar « mais j'en ai envie... » termina-t-il.

Le jeune homme embrassa délicatement Merlin, qui ne bougeait pas. Le baiser était hésitant et timide; la situation était nouvelle pour les deux hommes, un quelconque attachement étant généralement proscrit par la Guilde des sorciers, dont ils faisaient partie.

Merlin passa sa main derrière la nuque de Balthazar et approfondit leur baiser, déliant leurs langues.

Ils basculèrent à terre.

Balthazar se détacha un instant et sourit amoureusement à Merlin:

« - Je le savais...Je savais...que vous le vouliez autant que moi... »

Merlin avait les yeux mi-clos et amena la nuque de Balthazar vers lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

« - Tais-toi... » murmura-t-il, la voix fébrile.

Ils roulèrent dans l'herbe humide de la forêt.

Merlin tira sur la tunique de Balthazar et la déchira. Il bascula le jeune homme et mit au dessus de lui. Il le contempla une seconde: Balthazar était vraiment magnifique, avec un corps finement sculpté... Il n'avait plus rien du pauvre va-nu-pieds qu'il avait recueilli...

Pour l'heure, il ne réfléchissait pas à ses actes, le désir étant trop fort: il n'avait pas réalisé combien Balthazar le troublait et l'attirait... Le sorcier se voilait la face depuis tant d'années...

Il défit sa propre chemise et enlaça encore Balthazar, il le couvrit de mille baisers et défit son pantalon, laissant apparaître le sexe du jeune homme, gonflé et tentateur...

Tous les moments où il l'avait vu nu dans la rivière, pendant son bain, remontèrent à son esprit... Chaque fois, il se convainquait que cette vision ne lui faisait rien...

Enfin...enfin ce moment que lui aussi attendait sans le savoir...ce moment où il l'embrasserait, lui donnerait du plaisir...

Merlin caressa du bout des doigts le torse de son apprenti et descendit, jusqu'à son sexe découvert... Il l'engloba dans sa bouche, allant et venant le long du membre durcit de Balthazar. Le jeune-homme rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa de petits gémissements.

Une onde bleuté émana soudain des deux sorciers, sans qu'ils y prêtèrent attention.

Merlin retourna Balthazar face contre terre et le pénétra doucement, voulant lui éviter le plus possible la douleur.

Balthazar cria, sentant son Maître entrer en lui... Cette sensation, il l'avait imaginée, rêvée, fantasmée un nombre incalculable de fois...c'était la plus délicieuse de toutes: elle était tellement réelle...il n'y avait pas de mots pour la décrire...

Merlin donna un premier coup de rein, l'onde magnétique s'intensifia et siffla à leurs oreilles. Mais ils étaient à cent lieues de faire attention à elle... Le sorcier donna encore et encore des vagues d'émotions à son apprenti...Lui-même ne croyait pas à tout ce qu'il ressentait en s'unissant au jeune homme... Il devait être mort pour éprouver un tel bien-être, une telle liberté...

L'enchanteur accéléra le rythme de leur ébat, sous son effet, Balthazar gémit encore et encore... La vision de son apprenti au bord de l'orgasme amena Merlin au summum de son excitation: il se déversa en Balthazar tandis que le jeune homme explosait également...

Au même moment, l'onde électrique bleuté vibra tant, qu'elle éclata et rasa la forêt entière...

Il fallut quelques minutes aux deux sorciers pour réaliser les conséquences qu'avait eu leur union...

Depuis ce jour, Merlin évitait Balthazar, ne le regardait plus... Il refusa de lui refaire l'amour, de peur d'une autre catastrophe. Pas même un baiser au jeune homme dans les mois qui suivirent...

Balthazar tenta d'expliquer à Merlin le potentiel de l'onde dévastatrice qu'ils avaient créé en s'unissant; mais le Maître, effrayé par sa propre faiblesse, rejeta toutes ses requêtes...

********* fin du flash-back**********

.

_740 ap. JC – Angleterre_

Les temps sombres sous la terreur de Morgane la fée, envahissaient l'Angleterre depuis des mois. Les sorciers, les uns après les autres, périssaient de sa main. Le dernier à lui tenir tête, était le plus sage: Merlin, âgé à présent d'une cinquantaine d'années. Une longue barbe et de longs cheveux blancs l'enveloppaient.

Balthazar, devenu également un grand sorcier, il avait maintenant 40 ans. Dix-neuf ans après leur dispute et aux vues des évènements tragiques du moment, Balthazar décida qu'il était temps d'aller revoir son ancien Maître et de combattre à ses côtés, comme autrefois...

Après un long voyage, Balthazar trouva enfin la cabane de branchages de Merlin. Vêtu d'une longue cape salie par les années, les combats et des mêmes bottes pointues, il fit face à au vieux Merlin.

Les deux hommes ne dirent mot.

Trente ans après, ils se retrouvaient enfin face à face...

La voix de Merlin perça le silence, et surpris Balthazar: une voix beaucoup plus âgée que pour un homme de cinquante ans... Merlin avait repoussé les limites de la Magie, avait-il entendu dire. Et cela n'était pas sans conséquences... Cela expliquait également son vieillissement prématuré...

« - Qui...? » fit Merlin.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. « Non, ce n'est pas possible...Balthazar? Balthazar Blake? »

« - Oui. » dit le sorcier aux cheveux ondulés.

Merlin était atterré... Il s'approcha, toucha le visage de Balthazar, ses cheveux, regarda ses yeux, son allure...

« - C'est incroyable... Tu as tellement changé pendant toutes ces années... »

« - Pas autant que vous le dites, si vous avez pu me reconnaître aussi facilement... » lança Balthazar, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Merlin esquissa un sourire.

« - Toi, mon jeune ami, tu n'aurais pu me reconnaître... J'ai bien trop vieillit et bien trop changé... »

Le vieux sorcier se tourna pour aller s'asseoir, mais Balthazar l'interrompit.

« - Jamais je n'aurais oublié votre regard...Maître... » fit-il en le fixant de ses yeux bleus.

Merlin se figea.

« - Moi non plus. »

Il se retourna. « Ce qu'il nous est arrivé, nous a changé tous les deux... » Il baissa les yeux.

« - Je suis venu combattre à vos côtés. » dit Balthazar.

« - Ton aide est la bienvenue... J'ai perdu tant d'apprentis à cause de Morgane... » répondit Merlin.

Balthazar leva un sourcil et lui jeta un regard accusateur.

Ce dernier fut surpris de cette réaction.

« - Tu sembles étonné? Oui, Balthazar... J'ai eu d'autres apprentis après ton départ. Un sorcier ne peut rester sans chercher son complément... Je n'en voit d'ailleurs pas avec toi...? »

« - Je ne veux pas d'apprenti... Je ne saurais jamais enseigner comme vous le faisiez... »

« - Je suis certain qu'un jour tu y parviendras... » sourit Merlin.

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil usé par le temps. Il fit signe à Balthazar de s'assoir mais le sorcier brun resta encore debout.

« - Après ce combat, je resterai avec vous. » dit il, sérieux.

Merlin soupira.

« - Balthazar... Ta place n'est plus avec moi... »

Le sorcier brun s'avança brusquement vers Merlin, s'agenouillant et l'implorant.

« - Bien sûr que si...! Rappelez vous ce que vous m'aviez enseigné: des sorciers sont puissants s'ils sont deux et complémentaires! J'ai voyagé pendant trente longues années et jamais je n'ai trouvé le sorcier qui me complétait... »

« - Ce n'est pas moi, Balthazar... » dit Merlin en se levant soudainement. « Après ce combat, tu partiras. »

Le sorcier aux cheveux ondulés baissa les yeux, puis se releva, pour faire face à Merlin.

Ce dernier continua:

« - Nous sommes d'accord ? » dit-il en lui tendant la main droite.

Balthazar regarda la main de son ancien Maître, puis le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il tendit sa main et serra celle de Merlin. Il sentit un courant électrique la parcourir, puis plus rien.

« - Nous combattrons demain. » conclut Merlin.

.

_Le lendemain soir..._

Dans le château où avait lieu le terrible combat entre Morgane et Merlin, plus un seul humain ne vivait. Balthazar, mis à l'écart par décision de Merlin, décida de quitter son poste d'observateur et parti rejoindre son ancien Maître. Au moment où il arriva, Merlin aspirait l'âme de Morgane à l'intérieur de son corps, en dernier recours. Le sorcier aux cheveux ondulés assista impuissant à la scène...

Le vieux sorcier s'écroula sur les dalles de pierre, luttant contre son hôte maléfique.

Balthazar accourra et s'agenouilla près de lui. Il lui prit la main.

« - Maître?...Vous m'entendez? » demanda-t-il, la voix vibrante d'anxiété.

Merlin ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

« - Mon ami... Je ne résisterai pas longtemps... trouve un réceptacle, et enferme moi dedans le plus vite possible...Morgane y sera piégée... »

« - Non...non, je ne peux pas faire ça, Maître! Il faut que nous trouvions un autre moyen...je ne peux vous enfermer...c'est au-dessus de mes forces... »

Les yeux de Balthazar s'embuèrent malgré lui, pourtant robuste dans les épreuves. Il continua:

« - Je ne peux risquer de vous perdre...! J'ai perdu assez de temps à attendre de vous retrouver... »

Merlin lui coupa la parole.

« - Tu ne me perdras pas, Balthazar » Il fixa ses yeux bleu. Ses yeux qu'il avait tant aimé...

«Je reviendrai dans une autre époque, dans un autre corps, je t'en fais le serment. Prends ma bague, elle reconnaîtra l'enfant dans lequel je me serais réincarné. »

Le vieil homme toussa, luttant toujours contre Morgane, bouillonnant en lui.

Balthazar, réalisant tout juste les mots de son ancien Maître, lui demanda:

« - Mais comment ferais-je pour trouver cet enfant? A quel moment naîtra-t-il? »

« - Ta vie est éternelle, Balthazar. » lui dit Merlin.

Le sorcier écarquilla les yeux. Merlin sourit.

« - C'est le cadeau que je t'ai fait, lorsque nous nous sommes serrés la main... Je savais ce qui allait se passer avec Morgane... »

Balthazar sortit alors de ses gonds:

« - Alors, j'aurais pu éviter que vous vous sacrifiiez si vous m'aviez laissé me battre avec vous...! »

« - Justement, non... Tu aurais péris...je l'ai vu Balthazar... et c'est pour cela que je t'ai envoyé loin de moi et de Morgane... »

Balthazar senti une larme couler le long de sa joue, mais n'y prêta pas attention.

« - Et si mon vœu était _justement _de mourir pour vous?...pourquoi ne pas me laisser le réaliser?.. »

Le vieux sorcier sourit.

« - Mon vœu était plus fort que le tien, mon jeune ami... » il lui toucha la joue et senti la larme de son ancien apprenti, sous ses doigts. « Il était que nous puissions un jour nous retrouver, et former le plus puissant des couples de sorciers. »

Balthazar n'en croyait pas ses oreilles...

« - Donc j'avais raison... je n'ai jamais pu trouver mon sorcier complémentaire car... c'était vous...»

« - Oui... Je t'ai menti hier quand je t'ai dit le contraire...Pardonne moi... »

Sa main tomba, ses forces s'amenuisaient... Balthazar invoqua une poupée gigogne, à contre cœur, et prononça une incantation.

L'âme de Morgane fût attirée dans la poupée de bois, laissant le corps de Merlin inerte. Balthazar scella le bois par magie, et le visage de Morgane s'y grava.

Il posa à nouveau ses yeux sur le défunt Merlin. La tristesse l'emplissait mais le vieux sorcier lui avait confié une mission: il prit la bague en forme de dragon et l'enfouit dans sa poche.

Après l'enterrement de l'enchanteur, Balthazar continua son chemin, pendant plusieurs siècles, à la recherche de la réincarnation de Merlin...

* * *

_fin du prologue._

_

* * *

_

Merci pour vos commentaires ! ^^


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur:** Minakochan23

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient... Tous les personnages sont à Disney...

**Pairing:** jeune Balthazar x jeune Merlin, puis Balthazar adulte x Dave.

UA / slash

**A la recherche de Merlin...**

Chapitre 1: La réincarnation de Merlin

_2010 – Manhattan_

Balthazar Blake n'avait pas prit une ride depuis des siècles, et chercha longtemps la réincarnation de son ancien Maître.

Au cours de ses voyages, il avait amassé nombre de trésors et s'installa à Manhattan dans une boutique d'antiquité, qu'il nomma « Arcana Cabana », comme son village natal.

L'homme ne prenait plus soin de lui depuis des années, et ne sortait que pour se sustenter. Ses cheveux bruns ondulés étaient crasseux et collés entre eux... Sa barbe, bien que courte, n'était pas entretenue et il portait un long manteau de cuir, vieux de plus d'un siècle...

Il n'était plus que l'écho du beau sorcier qu'il était autrefois...

Précieusement, il avait gardé le grimoire et la bague de Merlin, ainsi que la poupée gigogne, renfermant la terrible Morgane.

Le sorcier entendit quelqu'un entrer dans sa boutique, il se leva d'un bon et se cacha, prêt à bondir. En général, les seules personnes entrant dans le magasin étaient des voleurs...

Balthazar observa le visiteur: visiblement perdu, il s'agissait d'un jeune-homme brun, avec des habits dépareillés...

Mais un détail n'échappa pas à Balthazar: la ressemblance frappante avec le défunt Merlin, dans ses jeunes années...

Le sorcier décida de se montrer.

Le jeune homme sursauta.

« - Wow... Vous m'avez fait peur! » dit-il en rigolant.

« - Que fais tu ici? » demanda froidement Balthazar.

« - Je...euh...les feuilles de mon exposé se sont envolées dans la rue et...je ne sais pas comment...elles se sont glissées dans votre boutique... » balbutia le jeune homme.

Balthazar soupira.

« - Plutôt étrange, non? »

Il sourit, puis réfléchit et dit à demi-voix, se rappelant sa propre rencontre avec Merlin:

« - _'Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences des rencontres'_ ...se pourrait-il que... »

Il sortit la bague de Merlin de sa poche, et la tendit au jeune-homme.

« - Tiens. » fit Balthazar.

« - ...heu...non merci... Je vais y aller...! » dit le jeune homme.

Peine perdue, Balthazar verrouilla la porte par magie.

« - Viens ici, Dave. » dit le sorcier.

Le Dave en question se retourna.

« - Comment...connaissez-vous mon nom? » demanda-t-il, éberlué.

« - Je peux lire dans les pensées! » dit Balthazar, d'une voix effrayante.

Dave resta figé, terrifié.

Balthazar gloussa.

« - Je plaisante...Il est écrit sur ton badge... »

Dave vérifia: effectivement, il vit son badge d'étudiant accroché à son tee shirt. Comment pouvait-il être aussi distrait?

Balthazar lui tendit à nouveau la bague.

« - Prends-la. »

« - Vous croyez? » fit Dave.

« - Mais oui, tu ne risques rien... » le rassura le sorcier.

Dave prit la bague et, sous ses yeux stupéfaits, le dragon métallique prit vie, et enlaça son index.

Les yeux de Balthazar brillèrent d'émotion: la réincarnation de Merlin était _enfin_ devant lui...

Il tomba à genoux devant Dave.

« - Maître... » laissa-t-il échapper

Dave fronça les sourcils.

« - Q..quoi? »

Une lumière jaillit de la bague et enveloppa les deux hommes. Ce n'était plus Dave dans ce corps de jeune homme, mais bien l'enchanteur Merlin...

Merlin/Dave regarda ses mains, bien plus jeunes que dans son souvenir. Il toucha son visage: plus de barbe ni de longs cheveux...de drôles d'habits...A quelle époque avait-il atterri?

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme en face de lui. Il sourit à la vue de ce visage familier.

« - Balthazar! » s'exclama-t-il

Ce dernier, toujours à genoux, croyais vraiment rêver... Des siècles d'attente...et enfin...enfin Merlin et lui étaient réunis...

« - Maître... vous avez réussi...mais pourquoi être revenu si jeune? Je suis tellement plus vieux que vous à présent... » dit-il en baissant la tête.

Merlin/Dave lui releva le menton, en souriant.

« -Tu oublies que mon âme a dix ans de plus que toi, mon ami... »

Balthazar sourit amèrement.

Merlin/Dave reprit.

« - Quand sommes nous? »

« - Nous sommes en l'an 2010, Maître. Dans le nouveau monde, à quelques milliers de lieues de notre Angleterre... » répondit Balthazar, en se relevant.

Merlin/Dave fit quelques pas dans la boutique et se retourna vers son ancien apprenti.

« - Et Morgane? Où est-elle? »

Balthazar sorti la poupée gigogne du comptoir et lui donna.

« - Toujours enfermée. »

« - Bien... Libérons-la, Balthazar. Je veux en finir une bonne fois pour toutes... » lança Merlin/Dave.

Balthazar le coupa net.

« - La libérer? Mais comment la vaincrons nous? Vous venez juste de revenir...et si vous ne retrouviez pas vos pouvoirs...? »

Merlin/Dave avança vers lui, en colère:

« - Tu sous-entends que je ne serais pas capable de la détruire, peut être ? Tu me déçois, Balthazar...je croyais que ta foi en moi serais plus forte! »

Balthazar s'avança rapidement vers lui.

« - Je crois en vous, Maître... » dit il en posant également les mains sur la poupée, au-dessus de celles de Merlin/Dave, « sinon, je ne vous aurais pas attendu aussi longtemps...je me serais donné la mort bien plus tôt... »

Les deux sorciers se regardaient intensément, sans pouvoir se détacher l'un de l'autre. Le monde extérieur n'avait plus d'importance, seule la sensation qu'ils éprouvaient en se touchant...

Balthazar était plus grand que Merlin/Dave maintenant, mais il se sentait comme ce jour, dans la forêt... Ce jour où ils s'étaient unis...

Merlin/Dave semblait envoûté par le regard de Balthazar. Ces yeux bleu...ces yeux dans lesquels ils se perdait... Il approcha du visage du sorcier aux cheveux ondulés, jusqu'à sentir son souffle... Il entr'ouvrit sa bouche, prit la joue de Balthazar, et toucha légèrement ses lèvres...

Balthazar senti des larmes monter...sentir à nouveau les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait depuis une éternité...c'était le plus beau des présents...bien plus beau que de vivre éternellement...

Il approfondit leur baiser, en prenant le visage de Merlin/Dave entre ses mains. Puis il l'enlaça fermement, le serrant le plus possible, comme pour garder l'emprunte de son corps dans le sien...

Balthazar fut le premier à parler, en murmurant.  
« - Je vous fais le serment de détruire Morgane, mais je ne veux pas prendre de risques inutiles...Pas après vous avoir attendu des siècles... »

Merlin/Dave l'embrassa à nouveau, touché par la mélancolie de son ami. Balthazar senti le parfum de son ancien Maître et le respira comme autrefois... Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait comme le pressentiment que cet instant ne durerait pas...

Tandis qu'ils approfondissaient leur baiser, la lumière les enveloppants disparut d'un coup.

Les deux sorciers n'y avaient pas prêté attention, quand soudain, Dave ouvrit les yeux, et repoussa violemment Balthazar. Trop choqué pour parler, il le regardait avec effroi...il ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé à embrasser l'homme...

Dans son bras, il avait une poupée gigogne...quand l'avait-il prise? Un trou noir s'était formé dans ses souvenirs... Il regarda machinalement le réceptacle de bois et vit un visage de femme terrifiant. Si terrifiant qu'il la laissa tomber...

Aussi rapide que l'éclair, Balthazar se jeta sur la poupée et la rattrapa à temps, avant qu'elle ne se fracasse.

Le sorcier se releva et explosa contre Dave:

« - JEUNE CRETIN ! SAIS-TU SEULEMENT CE QUI SERAIT ARRIVÉ SI CETTE POUPÉE S'ÉTAIT CASSÉE ? »

Dave était de plus en plus abasourdi...

« - P...Pardon...je ...je ne savais pas...mais pourquoi je l'avais dans les bras, d'abord? Et pourquoi vous m'avez...vous m'avez... » balbutia Dave, incapable de prononcer le mot qu'il redoutait.

Balthazar posa la poupée sur le comptoir et se retourna. Il dit calmement:

« - Moi je n'ai rien fait...c'est toi qui t'es jeté à mon cou... »

Alors là, c'en était trop pour Dave! Il haussa la voix, lui qui ne le faisait jamais, bien trop timide pour cela.

« - Moi ? Ça m'étonnerais vraiment! Pourquoi je vous aurais...enfin...vous voyez, quoi... »

Balthazar leva les sourcils d'un air innocent.

« - Les hormones de l'adolescence, peut être? »

« - Arrêtez de vous payer ma tête! » répondit Dave, agacé. « et puis d'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je reste à vous écouter! »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, se dirigea vars la sortie mais se prit un coup de porte en pleine figure, et s'écroula sur le dos.

Balthazar arriva près de lui.

« - Nous avons à parler, tous les deux, Dave. Lève toi et suit moi. » fit-il en lui tendant une main amicale.

Le jeune homme, à peine remit de sa chute, se massa le visage et prit la main du sorcier.

Fin du chapitre 1.

* * *

Merci pour vos commentaires! ^^


	3. Chapitre 2

**Auteur:** Minakochan23

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient... Tous les personnages sont à Disney...

**Pairing:** jeune Balthazar x jeune Merlin, puis Balthazar adulte x Dave.

UA / slash

**A la recherche de Merlin...**

Chapitre 2: Le cercle de Merlin

Balthazar emmena Dave au sous-sol de la boutique, qui était étonnement grand. Le sorcier poussa sans difficulté les malles et autres vieilleries par magie, d'une seule main.

Dave, encore incertain de qui était l'homme, restait figé sur place.

Balthazar se tourna vers lui et l'appela d'une voix sonore:

« - David Stutler! »

Le garçon s'éveilla de sa rêverie. Il regarda Balthazar avec un peu d'appréhension.

« - Viens ici. » dit le sorcier, en joignant le geste à la parole.

Dave obéit sans poser de questions. Le jeune-homme se mit en face de Balthazar.

Le sorcier le regarda droit dans les yeux, et lui prit la main où il portait l'anneau magique.

« - Ceci, est l'anneau de Merlin, qui m'a été confié par lui-même, il y a de cela plusieurs siècles. »

Dave l'interrompit.

« - Merlin? Vous voulez dire le _vrai_ Merlin? »

Balthazar soupira d'exaspération.

« - Oui. » Il reprit « écoute la suite, c'est très important: l'âme de Merlin s'est réincarnée en toi, et tout à l'heure, c'est lui qui contrôlait ton corps. »

Dave n'en revenait pas. Il rit nerveusement.

« - C'est une blague? Ou un rêve, je sais pas...mais là on nage en plein délire...! Moi...la réincarnation de Merlin? »

Balthazar leva les yeux aux ciel.

« - Crois bien que je le regrette... Je suis le premier à ne pas comprendre comment il a pu te choisir... »

Il regarda le jeune homme, de la tête aux pieds.

« - Ah oui. Pour ton apparence, bien sûr... Bien que j'eus préféré ton intelligence... »

Dave fut piqué au vif.

« - Mais je _suis_ intelligent! J'ai eu un prix en physique! »

Balthazar soupira. Il allait avoir du travail, pour entraîner ce garçon...

« - Écoute, je ne suis pas là pour te proposer une tasse de thé. » dit-il froidement « En attendant que l'âme de Merlin te possède à nouveau, je dois t'entraîner pour qu'il puisse retrouver ses pouvoirs. »

Dave commença à partir, tout cela était trop bizarre pour lui.

« - Hem...je vais vous laisser faire des tours de passe-passe avec l'anneau de Merlin, hein! » dit-il en forçant un rire.

« - RESTE ! » cria Balthazar en commençant à lever les bras.

Une détonation retentit et un immense cercle de flammes vertes jaillit de nul part... Dave manqua tomba, quand la détonation ébranla le sol. Il écarquillait les yeux du plus qu'il pouvait: c'était tout simplement magnifique...

Balthazar l'invita à franchir le cercle.

« - Approche-toi. » dit-il « plus près. »

Dave s'exécuta, jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve aussi près qu'au moment où il avait tenu la poupée gigogne. Il fut surprit par le bras de Balthazar qui le plaqua fermement contre son corps.

« - ...heu...c'est obligé...d'être _comme ça_ ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« - Oui. » mentit Balthazar, qui prenait plaisir à taquiner le jeune garçon, qu'il avait remarqué assez froussard. « mets la paume de ta main avec l'anneau, contre la mienne. » continua-t-il.

Le jeune garçon s'exécuta. Il sentit une puissance électro-magnétique dans sa paume; il la regarda et vit une boule d'énergie bleu se former. Il regarda Balthazar, un peu effrayé et en même temps, émerveillé... Ce dernier fut amusé et décida d'impressionner ce jeune néophyte. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait impressionner Merlin...enfin, son enveloppe charnelle plus précisément, il n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion!

La boule d'énergie grossit jusqu'à graver dans le sol, tel un rayon laser, de petits cercles avec des symboles. Dave s'agrippait au sorcier, assez secoué par toute cette énergie, toutes ces secousses. Tous les cercles flamboyaient. Balthazar reprit la parole.

« - Ceci est le cercle de Merlin. Dans ce cercle, nous sommes plus puissants et nous pouvons invoquer différents sorts. »

« - 'Nous ' ? » reprit Dave, en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Merlin était persuadé que chaque sorcier avait un autre sorcier complémentaire, quelque part dans le monde, et que s'ils s'unissaient, leur force était décuplée. »

« - S'ils _unissaient leurs forces_, vous voulez dire... » rectifia Dave.

Silence. Balthazar répliqua:

« - Ne joue pas sur les mots, Dave. Et fais-moi confiance. Si je te dis de faire une chose, tu devras le faire. » dit-il.

Dave se détacha de l'étreinte du sorcier aux cheveux ondulés et brisa leur association d'énergie.

« - Mais je ne veux pas être un 'sorcier ' ou...je ne sais quoi...! Je veux une vie _normale_! »

« - Ta vie _n'est pas_ normale, Dave! Tu n'as pas le choix, Merlin t'as choisit et c'est ainsi! Tu es entré dans son cercle, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière... » avertit Balthazar.

Dave leva les yeux aux ciel.

« - Mais bien sûr... Il est évident que j'ai de _grands pouvoirs_... » dit-il ironiquement.

« - Grâce à l'anneau que tu portes, tes pouvoirs pourront s'y canaliser. Je te demande d'avoir confiance en moi, Dave, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps... » expliqua Balthazar.

« - Pourquoi? Un méchant sorcier va surgir là maintenant, peut être? » se moqua le garçon.

« - Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. » dit Balthazar « la poupée gigogne que tu as vu, en haut, contient la plus démoniaque des sorcières: Morgane. »

« - Morgane...la fée? » demanda Dave, de plus en plus éberlué.

« - Elle n'a rien de féérique, crois moi. » répondit Balthazar « c'est en la combattant que Merlin a péri. »

Dave, encore à l'écart du cercle de flammes, posa une dernière question.

« - Et pourquoi me menacerait-elle? »

« - Son réceptacle a été fragilisé par le temps. Un jour ou l'autre, elle réussira à s'en échapper. Voilà pourquoi tu dois t'entraîner. »

L'étudiant ne dit mot. Puis il se mit à hocher de la tête et applaudissant.

« - Bravo...Très bon scénario...envoyez-le à Hollywood, je suis sûr que ça les intéressera...! » dit Dave, ironique. « mais moi, j'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui! J'ai un exposé à présenter à la Fac, et je vais sûrement me faire virer à cause de tout le temps que j'ai perdu à vous écouter ! »

Il prit ses jambes à son cou, remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre, ramassa les feuilles volantes de l'exposé en question qui jonchaient le sol poussiéreux, et claqua la porte du magasin.

Balthazar soupira fortement. Pourquoi le garçon rendait-il les choses encore plus compliquées? Le sorcier ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il _refuse_ d'être sorcier... Comment pouvait-on refuser d'être la réincarnation de Merlin? C'était vraiment une drôle d'époque...

Balthazar emprunta les escaliers rapidement, à la poursuite de Dave et dans sa précipitation, butta dans un vieux cerf-volant Chinois. Il dégagea son pied et allait partir, quand soudain, il eut une idée: il prit le cerf-volant, représentant un dragon traditionnel Chinois, et passa la porte de l' « Arcana Cabana ». Balthazar avait attendu des siècles pour retrouver Merlin, et ce n'était pas un gamin écervelé qui allait le décourager...

Fin du chapitre 2.

Merci au premier commentaire de cette fic! ça fait super plaisir! ^^


	4. Chapitre 3

**Auteur:** Minakochan23

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient... Tous les personnages sont à Disney...

**Pairing:** jeune Balthazar x jeune Merlin, puis Balthazar adulte x Dave.

UA / slash

.

.  
.

**A la recherche de Merlin...**

.

.

.

Chapitre 3: Dragon d'illusions

.

.

Le sorcier au manteau usé marchait depuis une heure à travers les rues de Manhattan et il dû se rendre à l'évidence: il ne trouverait pas David aussi facilement...

Balthazar se résigna à consulter dans un cyber-café, cette petite machine qu'il détestait tant: l'ordinateur. D'abord parce que tout le monde avait accès à un savoir qu'autrefois, seul un groupe d'élus possédait, et aussi parce qu'il se sentait dépassé et inutile dans ce monde moderne.

Après plusieurs arrachages de cheveux et autre envie de désintégrer cette machine infernale, il trouva une information intéressante: l'adresse de Dave.

Balthazar emprunta le métro, comme à chaque fois, avec appréhension: il n'aimait pas être enfermé dans une grande 'boîte' en fer, sans pouvoir la contrôler... Quelques minutes plus tard, le sorcier se trouva au pied du petit l'immeuble du jeune homme. Pas terrible, se dit Balthazar, mais qu'importe, il monta au sixième étage et sonna. Ce ne fut pas Dave qui ouvrit, mais son colocataire; qui ne laissa pas entrer cet inconnu qu'il était.

En temps normal, il ne se serait pas gêné pour entrer de force, mais il était venu dans le but de _convaincre_ le jeune homme, et ce genre d'intrusion n'aurait pas joué en sa faveur... Le sorcier patienta donc sur le palier. Dave ne rentra que tard dans la nuit, et dans la pénombre, ne vit pas Balthazar.

« - Tu as passé une bonne journée, Dave? »

Quand il entendit la voix du sorcier, il sursauta:

« - ….eh! Arrêtez de me harceler, une bonne fois pour toutes! » s'écria le jeune homme, en ouvrant la porte avec ses clefs.

« - Je ne te laisserai _jamais_, Dave! Pas après ces milliers d'années à te chercher! » dit fermement Balthazar.

Dave essaya de fermer la porte, mais Balthazar l'en empêcha, grâce à la force de la Magie.

Le garçon baissa les bras et laissa l'homme entrer.

« - Écoutez... Tout ça ne me concerne pas! » luit dit Dave, d'un ton las, en ouvrant le frigo, pour s'y chercher une boisson qu'il n'y trouva pas, ce qui l'énerva davantage. « je _n'ai pas_ de pouvoirs! Je suis juste...juste un... » dit Dave en cherchant un terme approprié à ce qu'il pensait être. Il le trouva enfin: « ...juste un geek...qui aime la physique! »

Balthazar l'avertit:

« - Si tu n'es pas _avec_ moi, alors tu es _contre_ moi. »

Dave releva la tête et ne dit mot. Après quelques secondes, il demanda:

« - Vous n'oserez pas...m'attaquer ? » dit-il en espérant que la réponse soit négative.

Balthazar sourit, fier de son plan. Le garçon était vraiment trop naïf et il aimait jouer avec lui.

« - Oh que si. Nous avons assez perdu de temps comme cela... Sache que je n'hésiterai pas à faire de ta vie un enfer, si tu persistes à refuser de t'entraîner. »

Une partie de Dave se disait qu'il valait mieux le suivre, et une autre, de le provoquer.

« - Très bien. Alors...prouvez-le! » dit-il en le défiant.

Le sorcier aux cheveux ondulés jubila intérieurement: il avait l'impression de se voir au même âge... Insolent, provocateur, fonçant tête baissé vers le danger...Il aimait au moins cela chez Dave.

Il croisa les bras, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« - Comme tu voudras. Mets ton anneau, tu en auras besoin. » dit-il en tournant les talons et claquant la porte.

Cela eut le mérite de couper l'herbe sous le pied à Dave...il s'attendait à une boule de feu, un éclair, enfin quelque chose! Il soupira et s'affala dans son lit; quand il entendit des hurlements dans la rue. Il se précipita à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit, et dû se pincer pour se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas: un gigantesque Dragon rugissant était accroché à la station de métro aérienne, adjacente à son immeuble.

* * *

.

_Au même instant, dans un quartier chic de Manhattan..._

_.  
_

Un jeune homme brun décoloré en blond, à l'allure d'une rock-star, bondit hors de son fauteuil de cuir. Quelqu'un, non loin de lui, utilisait la Magie...Il n'en avait jamais ressentie une aussi forte, de toute sa jeune existence... Qui pouvait faire cela aujourd'hui?

Sans avoir la réponse à sa question, il se mit en route vers les étranges phénomènes qu'il avait ressentit.

.

* * *

.

Dave regarda frénétiquement le trottoir, espérant y apercevoir le sorcier. Ne le voyant pas, il décida de crier son nom...quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne le connaissait pas.

« - Hey! Vous, le sorcier! Montrez-vous! » cria le jeune homme par la fenêtre.

Personne. Pire, le Dragon lui, l'avait entendu, et le prit en chasse. Dave se dit qu'il était alors plus que temps de quitter son appartement... Il dévala l'escalier et ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble. Une énorme tête de Dragon, furibonde, lui barrait le passage... Dave hurla de terreur et rebroussa chemin tandis que la bête féroce déchiquetait les escaliers avec son imposante mâchoire, étage par étage.

Le jeune homme montait le plus vite qu'il pouvait jusqu'en haut de l'immeuble. Sans issue, il ouvrit la fenêtre du couloir et passa une jambe dehors.

Dave se rendit compte de la rapidité du Dragon et passa la deuxième jambe dehors. Heureusement pour lui, il put s'agripper à l'escalier de secours extérieur. Hors d'haleine, il aperçut enfin la cause de tous ses malheurs: le sorcier au manteau de cuir usé.

Il hurla, désespéré:

« - VOUS ! ARRÊTEZ ÇA ! »

Balthazar lui répondit lui aussi en criant, mais la panique en moins dans la voix:

« - Il n'y a que toi qui peut l'arrêter, Dave! Mets ton anneau, fais le vide dans ton esprit et dirige-le vers le Dragon! »

L'énorme et terrifiant monstre fit voler le mur en éclats l'instant d'après. Il grimpa lui aussi le long des escaliers de secours et croqua dans le vide, là où la jambe de Dave était un quart de seconde plus tôt...

Le jeune garçon sortit l'anneau de sa poche fébrilement et le glissa à son index droit. Il pointa l'anneau vers le Dragon, en fermant les yeux... Mais rien ne se produisit...

« - ÇA MARCHE PAS! » hurla-t-il, complètement paniqué, maintenant rendu sur le toit du petit immeuble.

« - Fais le vide dans ton esprit, Dave! Et concentre ton attention sur le Dragon! » répondit Balthazar en mettant ses mains en porte-voix.

« Génial. » pensa Dave « faire le vide alors que je vais me faire gober comme une mouche! »

Il essaya de se concentrer du mieux qu'il pût sur le monstre: il sentit tout à coup l'anneau chauffer jusqu'à en devenir brûlant...C'était une sensation incroyable...de vie, de puissance, de joie...cette concentration de toutes les particules qui l'entourait... Il était entièrement envahi et baignait, sans le savoir, dans la première manifestation de ses pouvoirs... C'était nouveau pour lui et en même temps habituel...

Dave entendit une détonation partir de son anneau, qui le propulsa à terre. Quand il se releva, il vit avec stupeur le Dragon, hurlant à la mort, consumé dans une gigantesque boule de feu...

Soulagé, il soupira.

C'est alors que le sorcier apparut derrière lui et lui souffla dans l'oreille:

« - Bien joué. »

Dave sursauta et réalisa que le sorcier était derrière lui. Sans voix, il le laissa parler.

« - Maintenant que je t'ai prouvé mes pouvoirs, jeune imbécile, rends-moi l'anneau. » dit-il en tendant la paume de sa main.

Le jeune homme était une fois de plus prit de court...

« - Hein? M...mais je croyais que... » protesta-t-il.

« - Je me débrouillerais sans toi. » coupa Balthazar.

Dave était énervé. Pourquoi, après cette épreuve, devait-il faire comme si de rien n'était et retourner à sa petite vie normale?

« - Non, je ne vous le rendrais pas! » s'exclama-t-il « et qui êtes-vous, à la fin? »

Balthazar prit une inspiration et fit apparaître un lien lumineux, qui les rapprocha à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Sa voix était grave, plus sérieuse que jamais.

« - Je suis Balthazar Blake, sorcier supérieur du 777è degré, et si tu gardes l'anneau, alors tu es, David Stutler, mon apprenti. »

Plus qu'une phrase, c'était comme un serment, un contrat passé entre eux.

Dave prit la parole.

« - ….Je garde l'anneau et...je veux bien essayer d'être ...votre apprenti...comme vous dites... » dit-il, un peu mal à l'aise par la situation loufoque qu'il vivait.

Balthazar répondit d'une voix forte:

« - Il n'y a pas d'essai...! Veux-tu, oui ou non, devenir mon apprenti, t'entraîner sans relâche et m'aider à vaincre Morgane? »

Dave senti le lien magique se resserrer autour de son corps, jusqu'à lui faire mal.

« - hem..euh...ça fait pas un peu 'demande en mariage' comme tournure de phrase, ça? »

Balthazar, toujours sérieux, lui demanda:

« - Tu as bien prit 'scientifique' comme filière, n'est ce pas? »

Le jeune homme, dérouté, n'y comprenais plus rien...

« -...heu...oui... »

« - Alors, arrête de jouer les littéraires, et réponds à ma question! » tonna Balthazar.

Dave prit la main levée de Balthazar dans la sienne, le lien magique enserra leur poignée.

« - Oui, je le veux. » dit gravement Dave

Ils ressentirent tous deux la force du lien, à travers tout leur corps, Dave retrouva avec plaisir, sans se l'avouer, la Magie envahir son corps... Une véritable addiction s'emparait de lui...

Le lien disparut et Balthazar retrouva une voix normale.

« - Bien. Retournons au sous sol de mon magasin, la nuit ne fait que commencer, mon jeune apprenti. » dit-il, heureux d'avoir réussi son plan.

Il claqua des doigts, et sous les yeux ébahis de Dave, le cadavre du Dragon ainsi que les dégâts qu'il avait causé, disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus...

Dave se tourna vers Balthazar, à la recherche d'une explication, que ce dernier lui donna, d'un ton léger:

« - Oh, ça n'était qu'une illusion...Tu ne courrais aucun danger. »

Le jeune apprenti sorcier pesta intérieurement contre son nouveau Maître et couru le rejoindre vers les escaliers de secours.

* * *

.

_Au même moment, en bas de l'immeuble..._

_.  
_

Le jeune homme au look de rock-star jetait de nombreux regards autour de lui, sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait...

La Magie avait cessé de se manifester...Il était arrivé trop tard...

Un bruit attira son attention et il leva la tête: un homme et un jeune garçon descendaient les escaliers de secours.. Il trouva cela bizarre, mais sans plus. Avant de reprendre son taxi privé, un gamin, qui devait être un de ses fans, lui demanda un autographe. Il soupira et signa sur un bout de papier: **Drake Stone**.

.

.

.

.

_Fin du chapitre 3_

* * *

Merci à mes deux lectrices et leurs commentaires!


	5. Chapitre 4

**Auteur:** Minakochan23

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient... Tous les personnages sont à Disney...

**Pairing:** jeune Balthazar x jeune Merlin, puis Balthazar adulte x Dave.

UA / slash

.

**A la recherche de Merlin...**

**.  
**

Chapitre 4: Entraînement et prises de becs

.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Dave s'entraînait dans le sous sol de l'Arcana Cabana, sous la férule de Balthazar. Et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il faisait des progrès...c'était même plutôt le contraire.

Balthazar ne lui donnait pas sa confiance, et inconsciemment, le jeune homme le ressentait. Pour le sorcier aux cheveux longs, l'entraînement n'était qu'un prétexte pour déclencher, une nouvelle fois, l'apparition de l'âme de Merlin. Il n'avait aucune intention de faire de Dave un grand sorcier, c'est pourquoi il était dur avec lui, le rabaissait et se montrait exaspéré à chaque question que le jeune homme posait. Balthazar n'avais jamais eu la fibre enseignante, il le savait... Mais plus le temps s'écoulait et plus le sorcier dû se creuser les méninges pour le faire progresser.

Le jeune apprenti, une nouvelle paire de chaussures pointues aux pieds, essayait désespérément de former une boule de plasma...sans succès. Au milieu du Cercle, il se concentra encore et encore, sans rien obtenir. Dave soupira fortement et jeta son casque de protection à terre.

Balthazar, lui, faisait les cent pas en sirotant une tasse de thé, sans prêter attention aux échecs de son jeune apprenti.

« - Je n'y arriverai jamais, Balthazar... » soupira le jeune homme.

Le Maître releva à peine la tête.

« - Tu ne te concentres pas, il n'y a rien d'étonnant. » fit-il.

Dave sorti de ses gonds.

« - Comment pourrais-je y arriver? Tu ne m'aides pas à résoudre le problème! » s'écria-t-il.

Balthazar se déplaça si vite que Dave sursauta lorsque l'homme lui parla, à quelques centimètres de lui.

« - Alors premièrement, pour toi, _je ne suis pas_ 'Balthazar',_ je suis _ton'Maître', et deuxièmement, le vouvoiement est de rigueur envers moi! »

Dave rougit légèrement à ces paroles, que son Maître avait prononcé dans un murmure, mais d'une telle fermeté...

« -...heu...oui...bien sûr..._Maître_... » fini par acquiescer Dave.

Balthazar tourna brièvement les talons tout en parlant, et fit de nouveau face à Dave.

« - Nous allons essayer autre chose. » dit-il en faisant des mouvements dans les airs avec ses mains.

Sans rien pouvoir faire, Dave se retrouva sans son T-shirt. Sans réfléchir, il couvrit son torse nu de ses bras .

« - Hey! » protesta-t-il « qu'est-ce que vous faites? »

Balthazar s'approcha de lui.

« - Je te mets en situation de stress émotionnel. Cela peut aider quelques fois à déclencher les pouvoirs. Ton esprit ne contrôle plus rien et ton corps réagit instinctivement aux attaques. »

« - Et pourquoi je dois être... » commença Dave

« - Le contact sur la peau conduit mieux la Magie. » coupa Balthazar.

Le sorcier fit le tour de Dave, de sorte à avoir le dos du jeune homme, face à son propre torse.

L'apprenti sursauta, tourna alors la tête, pour apercevoir le visage de son Maître.

« - Ne me regarde pas, Dave. » souffla Balthazar « ferme les yeux et ne pense plus. Concentre toit sur tes sensations... »

Balthazar, quasiment collé à Dave, commença par effleurer les mains puis les bras de son apprenti. Celui-ci frissonna mais ne dit mot; son cœur accélérant, il entr'ouvrit la bouche, pour mieux respirer. Le sorcier continua d'effleurer avec ses mains la peau tiède du jeune homme; arrivé aux épaules, il passa sur sa nuque, s'approcha encore, jusqu'à ce que son propre corps soit complètement contre celui de Dave.

Le jeune apprenti rougit, sentant maintenant le corps de son Maître contre lui, son souffle chaud contre sa nuque. Une vague électrique l'envahissait et lui picotait le bout des doigts. Son rythme cardiaque accélérait encore, Dave haletait et sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Balthazar descendit ses mains le long des côtes de son apprenti; une fois arrivé à sa ceinture, il remonta, presque à contre-cœur. Il continua ses caresses jusqu'à sentir le plus de battements cardiaques par minute de son apprenti... Avec amertume, il songea à cette même sensation qu'il avait eu avec Merlin... Balthazar ferma les yeux, à son tour, et descendit une dernière fois ses mains du haut des épaules vers les avants bras de Dave, puis agrippa ses poignets fermement.

« - Maintenant! » cria-t-il à l'oreille de Dave, qui ouvrit d'un coup les yeux.

Deux boules de plasma se formèrent instantanément dans les paumes des mains de Dave. La puissance électrique de la Magie inondait son corps, encore haletant... C'était plus ou moins comme une délivrance, sans l'être vraiment... Le plasma devint si intense qu'il ralluma le Cercle de Merlin, gravé dans le sol. Dave regarda, ébahi, les flammes vertes l'entourer, lui et son Maître. Il se retourna vers ce dernier, encore chamboulé mais en même temps, fier de lui même, mais Balthazar 's'échappa' en passant de l'autre côté des flammes.

« - Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, Dave. » lui dit Balthazar, comme si rien ne s'était passé. « Rhabille-toi, tu vas prendre froid. » dit-il en claquant des doigts, faisant apparaître le T-shirt de Dave.

Balthazar remonta à la surface de son magasin, furieux contre lui-même. D'un côté, il était heureux que son apprenti ai réussi à créer sa propre Magie, mais d'un autre, il avait transgressé cette limite qu'il s'était fixée... La respiration haletante de Dave, toucher sa peau, sentir son corps frissonner et vibrer sous ses doigts...autant de choses qu'il s'était juré de ne partager _qu'avec_ Merlin, son seul complément.

Il entendit son apprenti remonter les escaliers. Il se tourna vers lui et décocha avec difficulté un sourire.

« - Rentre chez toi et reviens demain à la première heure. » dit Balthazar.

Dave, encore un peu écarlate, bégaya:

« - ...hem...o...ok... »

Les deux hommes étaient face à face, visiblement un peu gênés par ce qu'ils avaient ressentis, mais quand Dave voulu s'approcher de Balthazar, ce dernier l'évita, en reculant. Il lui indiqua la sortie, chemin que Dave prit sans poser de questions...

Les jours suivants furent extrêmement fructueux en terme de progrès pour Dave: il n'avait quasiment plus besoin de contact physique avec Balthazar pour déclencher ses pouvoirs... Cependant, un sentiment d'étouffement et de frustration l'habitait depuis le premier contact avec son Maître. Et chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il piquait un fard, bégayait et se sentait attiré vers son corps. Dave cherchait ce contact chaque jour, mais chaque jour, Balthazar le repoussait avec une barrière invisible.

Pourtant un soir, Dave se dit qu'il était temps d'éclaircir la situation et de crever l'abcès de cette ambiance électrique. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Dave s'approcha de Balthazar, occupé à mettre de l'ordre dans une étagère.

« - heu...Balth...Maître? » demanda timidement Dave.

Le 'Maître' en question, comme à son habitude, ne se retourna pas, mais mit un son en signe d'écoute.

« - Hum...eh bien, je me demandais si... si on pouvait manger ce soir... » dit maladroitement le jeune homme.

Balthazar tourna la tête et leva un sourcil. Dave se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase.

« -...tous les deux, je voulais dire... » finit-il.

Le sorcier le jaugea des pieds à la tête et s'arrêta sur ses yeux marrons, ce seul détail différait de l'apparence jeune de Merlin, mais quand il les regardait, il désespérait de toujours constater le vide de ses pupilles...Il n'y voyait plus toute l'existence et l'expérience de Merlin, tout son vécu... Dave était tellement 'jeune' dans son regard... Quand est-ce que son ancien Maître reviendrait-il? Sans réfléchir, il finit par répondre à la question de son apprenti:

« - D'accord... »

Dave n'y croyais pas... Son Maître qui esquivait tous ses mouvements, ses questions, venait d'accepter de dîner avec lui...

« - Oh...hum, très bien, alors! » fit Dave, ravi. « tu...vous êtes plutôt Chinois, Italien ou... »

La main de Balthazar, d'une rapidité aveuglante, se posa sur la bouche de Dave, pour le faire taire. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, Dave ne pouvant plus parler et Balthazar, perdu dans ses pensées. Le jeune homme eut soudainement très chaud... Était-ce un maléfice ou l'atmosphère qu'installait son Maître? Il ne sut le dire... Balthazar oublia d'un coup ses résolutions et plaqua d'un bras, son apprenti contre lui. Tous deux ne faisaient plus que respirer rapidement; leurs visages proches d'une dizaine de centimètres à peine...

Dave avait les yeux grands ouverts tandis que Balthazar les avaient à moitié fermés. Naturellement, ce dernier se pencha vers Dave, la bouche entr'ouverte. L'envie était tellement forte, trop forte pour résister à la tentation...

De son bras libre, Balthazar prit la joue de Dave dans sa main et approcha lentement le visage d'ange du jeune homme. Le cœur de Dave battait à tout rompre, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait imaginé cette situation... Il avança ses lèvres vers celles de Balthazar, impatient d'amener à son summum l'accélération de toutes les particules de son corps et de les laisser exploser en lui... Plus qu'un seul centimètre et toute la frustration ressentie ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

GROUiiiiiiiiik!

Dave maudit son estomac affamé... Il voulut faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu mais le charme était rompu... Balthazar regarda dans tous les sens, en évitant soigneusement Dave. Le jeune homme soupira et passa devant Balthazar, qui le suivit dehors.

Sans un mot, ils entrèrent dans un petit restaurant nommé « _The Corner _», tenu par un vieil homme d'origine arabe. Balthazar commanda une multitude de hamburgers et Dave prit un simple cheeseburger, incapable de manger avec son estomac noué. Ils s'assirent à une table, toujours en silence. Les autres clients, ainsi que le gérant étaient intrigués par Balthazar: ses doigts pleins d'anneaux bizarres et son look peu soigné, les faisaient jaser... Le gérant posa alors les yeux sur l'anneau en forme de Dragon que Dave avait toujours au doigt... Il décida de passer un coup de fil urgent et s'en fut dans l'arrière cuisine.

Balthazar fixait son plateau en plastique jaune, couvert de sandwichs, il en choisit un et prit une généreuse bouchée. Dave fit de même, encore gêné de la scène qu'ils avaient vécu à l'Arcana Cabana.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le sorcier aux cheveux bouclés, prit son dernier hamburger, quand Dave se décida enfin à parler.

* * *

_Dans un studio photo, à quelques kilomètres de là..._

_.  
_

Drake Stone, en pleine séance shooting, reçu un appel. Il sorti son téléphone de sa poche et vit qu'il s'agissait de son père. Qu'avait-il à lui dire de si important? Ce n'était pas son style d'appeler pendant ses heures de travail...

Il décrocha, et, cinq minutes plus tard, sautait dans le premier taxi qu'il trouva.

Trente minutes plus tard, sous une pluie battante et la nuit tombante, le jeune homme décoloré passa la porte de l'enseigne de son père, le restaurant « _The Corner_ ».

Une violente dispute avait éclaté entre un jeune homme, plutôt mal habillé et un homme au look excentrique. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui frappa Drake, il fixait à présent l'anneau que portait le jeune homme brun: un anneau en forme de Dragon.

Cet anneau, il l'avait déjà vu: esquissé dans le Grimoire de son défunt Maître.

Car Drake Stone n'était pas, comme Balthazar et Dave, le commun de mortels: il avait été initié il y a quelques années, par un sorcier descendant de la terrible Morgane.

Si l'anneau de Merlin se trouvait au doigt de ce jeune homme, cela voulait peut être dire que la gigogne renfermant la sorcière n'était pas non plus, bien loin...

Drake ressentait avec bonheur tout le tumulte électro-magnétique dégagé par les deux hommes: c'était comme une drogue euphorisante, palpitante...

Il observa qu'il ne s'agissait pas non plus d'une simple dispute... Pour en avoir vécu un bon nombre avec ses amants masculins, Drake compris de suite la situation: les deux hommes semblaient s'attirer mutuellement, mais l'un d'eux, le plus âgé, n'acceptait pas son attirance pour le plus jeune...

D'un coup, le plus vieux se leva, et sorti, malgré les protestations du jeune homme. Ce dernier fini par sortir, la mort dans l'âme.

Drake Stone sourit, tout en suivant discrètement le jeune homme: libérer Morgane serait un jeu d'enfant...

* * *

_Fin du chapitre 4_

**Merci à mes fidèles lectrices! ^^**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Auteur:** Minakochan23

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient... Tous les personnages sont à Disney...

**Pairing:** jeune Balthazar x jeune Merlin, puis Balthazar adulte x Dave.

UA / slash

.

**/!\ Avertissement /!\:**

Attention, ce chapitre contient une scène explicite entre deux hommes, vous êtes prévenus! …...argh pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'est ce qui va en motiver certaines...? :P

Ouvrez les fenêtres, il va faire chaud, très chaud...lol :D

.

**A la recherche de Merlin...**

**.  
**

Chapitre 5: L'illusion parfaite

.

Dave, complètement trempé par l'averse, jeta violemment ses clefs à terre, en entrant dans son appartement et s'affala sur son lit. Son colocataire n'était pas là, tant mieux, il n'avait aucune envie de discuter...

Que devait-il faire? Fuir? Se rebeller? Pleurer?

La confusion semait le trouble dans son esprit: il n'avait jamais ressenti une aussi forte attirance envers quelqu'un, un homme, qui plus est.

Il entendit l'orage gronder dans la nuit, il se releva, réalisant que ses vêtements étaient humides, et commença à enlever sont gilet. Dave n'avait même pas prit la peine d'allumer la lumière, tant il était tourmenté... Le jeune homme entendit la porte d'entrée grincer et tourna rapidement la tête: il détailla celui qui venait d'entrer.

Des chaussures pointues, un pantalon sombre usé, une chemise noire surmontée d'un boléro, les manches couvertes par de longue mitaines bordeaux et enfin: un visage mal rasé, de longs cheveux bouclés et des yeux bleus mélancoliques...

Devant le jeune homme se tenait, bien que complètement trempé, le beau Balthazar Blake.

En réalité, il ne s'agissait pas de Balthazar, mais de Drake Stone métamorphosé. Dans sa hâte, il n'avait pas prit le soin de faire apparaître le manteau du sorcier, alors que le vrai Balthazar le portait toujours quand il sortait... Mais qu'importe, à la tête que faisait le garçon, l'illusion était parfaite.

Dave n'en revenait pas: après leur violente dispute, après le sermon qu'il lui avait fait, son Maître était devant lui, plus fébrile que jamais...

Balthazar/Drake s'approcha de Dave sans un mot, avec pour seule 'musique', le bruit de la pluie contre les fenêtres. Un faible rayon lumineux éclairait leurs visages. On entendait leurs respirations respectives s'accélérer, la tension monter...

C'était trop beau pour être vrai, pensait Dave, et pourtant, il ne bougea pas d'un cil. Balthazar/Drake s'avança vers le jeune homme, sûr de lui, mais d'un air faussement hésitant, pour ajouter de la crédibilité à son personnage. Le scénario était d'une simplicité déconcertante: abaisser la garde du garçon, le faire parler et lui voler ses pouvoirs, ainsi que l'anneau de Merlin...

Un éclair retenti et éclaira les deux hommes trempé par l'averse. Balthazar/Drake prit la main de Dave et la monta lentement à ses lèvres. Dave frissonna lorsque le sorcier y déposa un baiser. Il fixait toujours ces yeux bleus si tristes...

« - _Balthazar._.. » murmura-t-il

Drake sourit intérieurement: ainsi, cet homme était Balthazar, l'apprenti favori de Merlin... Ce devait être lui qui cachait la gigogne... Le jeune garçon semblait très malléable à cet instant, et Drake, qui appréciait sa beauté et sa candeur, continua son petit jeu.

Balthazar/Drake caressa la joue de Dave avec un regard attendri. Le garçon parla encore:

« - ...Je voulais te...vous dire que... j'étais désolé pour tout à l'heure, au restaurant. » fit Dave « je ne vous embêterais plus maint... »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car Balthazar/Drake s'était penché rapidement sur lui, pressant sa main contre la nuque du jeune homme. Dave laissa échapper une larme tant il avait attendu et espéré ce baiser... C'était inscriptible...merveilleux...Il sentait non seulement les lèvres de Balthazar/Drake, mais aussi sa langue pénétrer dans sa bouche, en explorant les recoins... Dave enlaça celui qu'il prenait pour son Maître et l'homme fit de même, pressant la nuque de ce dernier encore plus fort...

Tous les contacts qu'il avait eu avec Balthazar remontèrent à l'esprit de Dave, l'excitation qu'il avait ressenti, sans se l'avouer... Les images s'emmêlaient dans sa tête avec bonheur. Enfin pouvoir laisser libre cours à son envie...sentir contre lui l'excitation du sorcier...autant de choses que Dave vivait enfin...

Balthazar/Drake enleva brusquement le T-shirt du jeune homme, qui, à son tour, défit timidement les différentes épaisseurs de vêtements du sorcier. Ce dernier sourit, amusé: le jeune homme était maladroit, et il était prêt à parier qu'il n'avait encore aucune expérience amoureuse... Balthazar/Drake aida Dave à lui ôter le haut de ses vêtements. Une fois torse nu, il vit le garçon rougir fortement: ce serait décidément trop facile...mais si exquis de profiter de cette belle occasion...

Dave vit pour la première fois Balthazar/Drake sans le haut de ses vêtements: il regarda lentement chaque détail de son torse dénudé. L'ossature et la musculature étaient plus imposantes qu'avec des vêtements... Balthazar/Drake guida la main de Dave, avec la sienne, sur son torse.

« Wow ... » pensa le jeune homme. La sensation était surréaliste...jamais il ne l'avait touché, il pouvait à peine y croire...

Balthazar/Drake se pencha vers le cou de Dave et l'embrassa tout le long, en allant jusqu'à l'épaule. Dave ferma les yeux, sentant les lèvres et les cheveux de son Maître lui chatouiller le cou.

« - Oh...m...mon Dieu...n'arrêtez pas... » gémit le jeune homme.

Balthazar/Drake le fit délicatement basculer sur le lit, en couvrant de baisers, plus tendres les uns que les autres, le haut de son corps imberbe. Dave gémit à nouveau. Le sorcier défit la ceinture et le pantalon de Dave. Il fit également glisser son caleçon le long de ses jambes fines. Le jeune homme était à présent complètement nu au regard de celui qu'il prenait pour son Maitre.

Le sorcier métamorphosé constata avec satisfaction que le jeune homme était plus que prêt à s'offrir à lui... Il lui chuchota à l'oreille les paroles qu'il disait à chacun de ses amants. Dave rougit de plus belle... Il voyait à peine Balthazar/Drake dans la pénombre, mais qu'importe... Le sorcier promena sa bouche depuis les lèvres de Dave, jusqu'à son bas ventre où il caressa timidement l'intimité du jeune homme.

L'apprenti ouvrit les yeux et laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise. C'était tellement..._tellement_... l'adrénaline se déversait dans ses veines...

Balthazar/Drake décida de laisser le côté timide de son 'personnage' et engloba dans la chaleur de sa bouche, le sexe du jeune homme. Dave se contracta sous l'effet incroyable de la caresse intime du sorcier.

« - Balth...mon Dieu...c'est tellement..._tellement_...ah... »

Balthazar/Drake allait et venait le long de la virilité du jeune garçon, aussi habilement qu'avec chacune de ses conquêtes. Peut être que le garçon serait déçu quand il serait avec le _vrai_ Balthazar? Il abandonna le sexe de Dave et défit son propre pantalon, collant sa propre excitation à celle du jeune homme.

L'électricité parcourra les deux hommes, rendant l'expérience transcendante...

Balthazar/Drake écarta délicatement les cuisses de Dave, toujours en une sorte de transe, et entra un de ses doigts dans l'anneau de chair du jeune homme. L'apprenti cria, se cambra, luttant sans le vouloir à cette soudaine intrusion... Balthazar/Drake releva le haut du corps de Dave vers lui et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de ce dernier, en un baiser passionné.

Il faisait assez chaud dans le petit appartement et Dave suffocait... Il regarda Balthazar/Drake, caressa ses longs cheveux ondulés et l'embrasse encore plus profondément, les yeux encore humides.

Le sort qui absorberait les pouvoirs de l'apprenti était sur le point de se concrétiser, lorsque Drake entrerait en Dave...

iiiirkkkkkkk

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, la lumière s'alluma et tout se figea: Balthazar/Drake et Dave fixaient, médusés, le vrai Balthazar, habillé de son vieux manteau de cuir.

Dave pensa à une hallucination, puis regarda attentivement les deux Balthazar.

Le vrai Balthazar parla en premier, la voix rauque à cause de sa gêne en découvrant Dave et son propre corps, nus, enlacés, juste devant lui...

« -...Dave...Viens avec moi... »

Le faux Balthazar répliqua:

« - Ne l'écoute pas, c'est un sorcier qui a copié mon apparence! »

Dave gambergeait: d'un côté, un Balthazar qui l'avait embrassé, qui l'avait fait vibrer, et d'un autre, un sorcier qui ressemblerait davantage à son vrai Maître...

Balthazar enchaîna et demanda à sa pâle copie:

« - Quel est son nom? »

Sur le point de répondre, Balthazar/Drake se rendit compte de la lacune de son plan, et, sous les yeux horrifiés de Dave, reprit sa véritable apparence. Il se rhabilla d'un geste magique et voulu fuir, mais Balthazar le bloqua, d'un sort.

« - Maintenant » dit-il d'une voix menaçante « tu vas me dire qui tu es et pourquoi tu as...abusé de Dave. »

Drake répliqua en riant:

« - Oh je n'ai _pas encore_ abusé de lui, mon cher _Balthazar...! » _Il prononça le nom du sorcier, comme un nom maudit, puis poursuivit: « Mais j'ai fait quelques...expériences intéressantes avec lui... » finit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Dave, qui s'était couvert d'un drap.

Balthazar perdit patience et plaqua Drake contre le mur.

Il souffla, menaçant:

« - Ne me fait pas perdre mon temps!..Je te jures que tu paieras pour ce que tu lui as fait...Mais avant, dis moi qui tu es ! Et que voulais tu de lui? »

Drake soupira.

« - Je suis navré que vous ne me reconnaissiez pas » fit-il avec une moue « Je suis Drake Stone, illusionniste et magicien de l'année 2009, en tête des ventes de... »

« - Cela suffit! » coupa Balthazar « Qui était ton Maître? Un Morganien, n'est-ce pas? Seuls les Morganiens maîtrise la métamorphose... »

Le jeune homme décoloré sourit, satisfait.

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler... Mais mon illusion a aisément berné votre petit protégé, qui ne demandait qu'à se donner corps et âme... » fit-il en riant « Si vous aviez pu le voir gémissant et troublé... »

Balthazar donna un coup au magicien effronté, qui encaissa mais disparut dans un nuage de fumé.

Il se tourna et s'avança alors vers Dave, complètement dénudé et couvert d'un simple drap...

Ce dernier balbutia des excuses incompréhensibles en regardant le regard embué de son Maître. Les deux hommes étaient assez proches, mais alors que le plus jeune voulu approcher davantage, Balthazar le gifla violemment.

SHLAKK

Dave se tint la joue, rougie par le coup. Balthazar, toujours les yeux embués, renifla. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, lorsqu'il avait vu son apprenti, dans les bras d'un autre que lui... Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi égoïste avec le jeune homme.

Le jeune apprenti le regarda, avec étonnement, se demandant le pourquoi de cette gifle. Et il remarqua les yeux brillants de Balthazar. Pourquoi était-il sur le point de pleurer?

Balthazar prit le visage de Dave entre ses mains et appuya son front contre le sien. Il ne dit rien et resta ainsi. Il regarda enfin le jeune homme dans les yeux, Dave ne bougea pas, attendant une explication de son Maître, qui enfin murmura:

« - _Suis-moi, Dave... »_

Il prit la main du jeune garçon et l'emmena jusqu'à l'Arcana Cabana. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils montèrent à l'étage du magasin et Dave constata que celui ci était aménagé avec une cuisine, un lit, un canapé usagé et tout un tas d'affaires...

« - Tu peux prendre le lit pour cette nuit, demain, nous en trouverons un autre pour toi. » déclara Balthazar.

Dave le regarda, interrogateur.

« - Tu seras plus en sécurité ici. Bonne nuit, Dave. » dit Balthazar, en descendant les escaliers, laissant le jeune homme s'installer pour la nuit.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'orage ne s'était pas calmé et Balthazar observait les gouttes de pluie s'écraser contre les vitres au plafond de son magasin. Il monta les escaliers de l'étage, mais n'alla pas directement s'allonger dans le canapé. Le sorcier fit un détour là où se trouvait son lit, occupé par son jeune apprenti. Il s'agenouilla et contempla le jeune homme, pas forcément endormi dans une position flatteuse, Balthazar sourit et s'émeut. Dave était loin d'être parfait, loin d'égaler Merlin, mais sans le vouloir, il s'y était attaché...

Le sorcier remonta le drap sur les épaules de Dave et toucha son visage de la paume de sa main. Il senti le garçon respirer, il ferma les yeux, posa ses bras sur le bord du lit, et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 5.**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Auteur:** Minakochan23

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient... Tous les personnages sont à Disney...

**Pairing:** jeune Balthazar x jeune Merlin, puis Balthazar adulte x Dave.

UA / slash

.

**A la recherche de Merlin...**

**.  
**

Chapitre 6: Comprendre et accepter

.

Le soleil dardait ses premiers rayons à travers les fenêtres du plafond de l'Arcana Cabana, et illuminait les deux sorciers endormis. Le plus jeune, s'éveilla et ouvrit les yeux: il avait l'impression d'avoir hiberné des mois après les évènements mouvementés de la veille. Le jeune homme se redressa et voulu poser pied à terre, hors un poids l'en empêcha: son Maître, Balthazar Blake, encore endormi au bord du lit. Cela fit sourire Dave; voir ainsi le puissant sorcier, sans défense, et si paisible... Sa fragilité n'en n'était que plus à nu...

Le jeune apprenti écarta doucement quelques mèches de cheveux de l'homme, voilant ses paupières. Dave décida d'éveiller Balthazar aussi doucement que possible et lui murmura du bout des lèvres, dans l'oreille:

« - _ Balthazar... _»

Le sorcier releva brusquement la tête, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le jeune garçon qui lui posait tant de problèmes de conscience... Il regarda ses yeux marron, emplis de joie et fut heureux de constater que son apprenti semblait vouloir écrire une nouvelle page, et clore celle de la veille. Balthazar émit un léger rire et d'instinct, sans réfléchir, approcha le visage du jeune homme à l'aide du bout de ses doigts, et emprisonna ses lèvres avec une délicatesse infinie.

Dave non plus ne tergiversa pas et ferma les paupières. Ce baiser n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec ceux de Drake Stone, aussi adroit avait-il été. Celui-ci était réellement de toute beauté, timide, hésitant, mélancolique, désespéré... Sans parler de toute la beauté dont les mains de Balthazar étaient capables... Tout était parfait, irréel, magique...

Balthazar rouvrit les paupières et abandonna les lèvres de son apprenti avec regret. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait cela... Avec amertume, il songeait au mal qu'il faisait à Dave: il le maintenait à distance de lui, mais ne voulait pas le partager; il l'avait giflé la veille mais venait de l'embrasser à l'instant... Le garçon ne devait plus rien n'y comprendre...

Balthazar se leva et alla se préparer une tasse de thé dans l'espace dédié à la cuisine. Dave, encore au ralenti, ne se leva pas tout de suite, un peu confus par le comportement illogique de son Maître. Il s'assit en silence à la vieille table en bois.

« - Une tasse de thé? » demanda Balthazar, essayant de paraître décontracté et naturel.

Un quart de seconde fut nécessaire à Dave pour comprendre la question.

« - ...ah, hum...heu...oui, bien sûr...! » répondit-il, sachant pertinemment qu'il haïssait le thé.

Balthazar versa l'eau chaude dans une tasse dépareillée de la sienne, puis s'assit à côté de Dave.

« - ...Je... » commença-t-il « ...je voulais te dire que ce qui s'est passé hier...comme ce matin...ne se reproduira plus. »

Dave posa la tasse.

« - ...et...pourquoi?... » demanda-t-il, innocemment.

La question surpris le sorcier aux cheveux bouclés.

« - ...Et bien parce que...je veux mener à bien ton entraînement, et qu... »

Dave le coupa.

« - Et en quoi c'est un problème? » demanda encore Dave, déglutissant l'immonde boisson.

Balthazar regardait dans le vide, incapable d'affronter son regard.

« - Parce que...parce que nous devons tous deux nous concentrer...si nous voulons vaincre Morgane. » finit-il, sans y croire vraiment.

Dave acquiesça, sans grande conviction, se leva, puis se tourna vers son Maître:

« - Sauf que...ce n'est pas moi que vous voulez entraîner... C'est Merlin...et que suis-je, comparé à lui? Rien... »

Balthazar protesta mais Dave poursuivit.

« - Non, je ne suis rien... Si j'ai réussi à faire quelques boules de plasma, c'est grâce à _toi_... à _ton contact_... » dit-il, conscient soudain de son tutoiement.

Cependant le sorcier ne le reprit pas.

« - Et si Merlin ne réapparaissait pas?... » dit Dave, appuyant ses mains sur la table, dominant ainsi Balthazar, resté assit. « Que ferais-_tu_?... »

Le sorcier regarda toujours ailleurs que dans la direction de Dave.

« - ...Il existe un moyen...mais cela ne fonctionnera pas... »

« - Quel moyen? » pressa Dave

Après plusieurs secondes, Balthazar répondit enfin, quelque peu gêné:

« -...'L'Union'. » dit-il en regardant Dave dans les yeux.

Devant les sourcils froncés du jeune homme, Balthazar poursuivit son explication:

« -...Ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire avec...avec cet énergumène de Morganien; peut soit t'enlever tes pouvoirs, soit les décupler et anéantir toute vie à des lieues à la ronde... »

Le jeune homme brun, sans voix, n'ajouta rien.

« - ...je ne l'ai pratique qu'une seule fois, il y a des siècles... et je préfère t'entraîner concrètement plutôt que de laisser le hasard décider du sort du monde. » finit-il.

Dave fit signe qu'il avait comprit, et, avant de descendre l'escalier, lança, d'un ton enjoué:

« - Bon...je vais au sous-sol...entraîner ma 'botte secrète de super-sorcier'..; » dit-il avec humour.

Balthazar laissa échapper un petit rire. Le garçon ne manquait pas de surprises...

Il se leva et le rejoignit.

Le malaise entre les deux sorciers disparut pendant les jours et les semaines suivantes. Dave progressait, avait apprit à former des boules de plasma et de feu correctes, faisait léviter quelques objets et transformait même des cuillers en tasse à café...

Balthazar s'était très nettement détendu pas rapport au début de l'entraînement, et partageait de réels bons moments avec lui. Il ne pensait plus beaucoup à Merlin et s'attachait progressivement à Dave.

Malheureusement, comme tout bonheur, il cessa le jour où Drake Stone retrouva leur trace... Générer une trop grande quantité de Magie se détectait, pour qui y avait déjà goûté. Et, dans son insouciance, Balthazar avait négligé ce détail...

.

Au crépuscule de la journée, Dave sortit du Cercle de Merlin, les muscles endoloris, du fait de son entraînement. Il attrapa son sac à doc, et remonta rapidement les escaliers. Il croisa Balthazar à la surface du magasin.

« - Je fais un saut chez le Japonais, vous voulez quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il sans s'arrêter de marcher.

Balthazar lui sourit.

« - Juste une bouteille de Saké, merci. »

Dave soupira d'amusement.

« - Je croyais que l'alcool ralentissait les réflexes des sorciers ? » dit-il, faussement moralisateur.

Le sorcier se contenta de sourire.

Dave passa la porte, emprunta le métro pour quelques stations et arriva enfin au restaurant Japonais.

Dans la file d'attente, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de penser combien la présence de Balthazar lui faisait du bien… Ils semblaient tous deux avoir trouvé un équilibre, c'était mieux ainsi… Du moins, pour l'entraînement…Pour une fois depuis longtemps, Dave était heureux.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il commanda un plateau de sushis et une bouteille de Saké. L'homme Japonais à la caisse lui tendit le tout dans un sac en papier, Dave le paya et passa la porte du restaurant, en faisant tinter les petites clochettes accrochées juste devant celle-ci. Une fois dans la rue, il se demanda quelle heure il pouvait bien être, il ne voulait pas trop faire attendre son Maître pour manger, ou plutôt boire dans son cas…

Dave sorti son portable : 20h16.

Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de le remettre dans sa poche car un 4x4, pleins fards enclenchés, fonça délibérément sur l'apprenti sorcier. Dave ne vit que la lumière aveuglante avant de se faire percuter de plein fouet par la voiture.

Les sushis roulaient vers le caniveau, le saké se répandait sur le bitume, le portable s'était éteint, l'écran brisé. Inconscient, couché sur le dos, Dave ne bougeait plus. Du sang coulait de ses narines, sur ses lèvres, son jean était déchiré sur une bonne partie de la jambe, une plaie noire s'était formée sur sa cuisse. Les paupières du jeune homme s'étaient closes.

Quelques badauds commencèrent à approcher tandis que le conducteur du 4x4 descendit de son véhicule. Des chaussures à talons hauts touchèrent le bitume, et allèrent s'agenouiller auprès de sa victime. Drake Stone regarda le jeune homme qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras des semaines auparavant, mais malgré cela, il le regarda, blessé et inconscient, sans état d'âme. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du Morganien et il retira l'anneau en forme de Dragon du doigt de sa victime. Drake ne s'attarda pas, abandonnannt lâchement le corps de Dave et remonta à bord de son 4x4.

Tandis qu'une foule s'amassait autour de Dave, la voiture prit la direction de l'Arcana Cabana.

.

Balthazar regarda la vieille horloge à pendule de son magasin : 20h45 passés.

Il soupira. Son jeune et intrépide apprenti traînait _encore_ sur le chemin…

Une bourrasque s'engouffra dans le magasin et fit voler un tas de feuilles. Balthazar ne vit pas de suite le visiteur qui avait ouvert la porte, dans le nuage de feuilles volantes. Quand enfin, son champ de vision fut dégagé, il reconnut celui qui, des semaines plus tôt, s'était fait passer pour lui, avait séduit son apprenti…

« - Jolie boutique ! » commenta Drake, en jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui.

Balthazar voulut lancer un sort d'immobilisation à son ennemi, mais celui-ci avait l'avantage de la surprise. Grâce à l'anneau de Merlin, il envoya le sorcier fouler le sol poussiéreux aussi aisément qu'il aurait jeté une petite pierre.

L'ancien apprenti de Merlin peina à se relever, les côtes endolories.

« - Que me veux-tu ? » réussit-il à articuler.

« - Oh, je crois que tu le sais aussi bien que moi… La poupée gigogne renfermant Morgane. »

Balthazar rit avec douleur.

« - Et tu crois que je vais te la donner aussi facilement ? »

« - Oh oui, mon cher Balthazar… car vois-tu, j'ai des arguments qui te convaincront… » poursuivit le Morganien.

Balthazar leva un sourcil, puis remarqua l'anneau de Merlin au doigt de Drake.

Ce dernier sourit d'un air satisfait, en observant l'affolement du sorcier.

« - Je suis persuadé que tu voudrais savoir ce qui est arrivé à ce petit crétin que tu appelles ton apprenti… »

Balthazar bondit à la gorge du jeune homme.

« - _Où est-il ?_ » menaça-t-il.

Drake ne se dégagea pas, comme pour profiter du spectacle du désarroi qu'offrait le visage du sorcier aux cheveux bouclés.

« - Donne-moi la poupée et je te le dirais… » sourit-il.

Balthazar le relâcha avec rage et fit apparaître la gigogne, cachée par Magie, en haut d'une étagère.

Drake l'attrapa et la contempla avec bonheur. Il tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à sortir de la boutique, quand Balthazar le rappela à l'ordre.

« - Qu'as-tu fait de Dave ? » cria-t-il.

« - Oh, j'avais _presque_ oublié ce _pauvre_ Dave… » dit-il en gloussant. « Je crois bien qu'il doit être à l'hôpital, à l'heure qu'il est ! »

Balthazar ne prit pas le temps de corriger l'agaçant jeune homme et se rua sur le téléphone, chose que d'habitude, comme tout objet du progrès, il n'utilisait pas.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il apprit que son apprenti avait eut un accident et était actuellement dans le coma. Il prit le premier taxi qu'il croisa et fonça vers l'hôpital, au nord de Manhattan.

A l'hôpital, après quelques enchantements sur les infirmiers, Balthazar atteignit la chambre où Dave reposait. Ses blessures avaient été pansées, mais le jeune homme fermait toujours les yeux et respirait à peine, la bouche légèrement entr'ouverte.

Balthazar senti son cœur se serrer et un liquide couler sur ses joues, qu'il essuya et regarda sur ses mains, avec étonnement. Il s'assit à côté de son apprenti et passa distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux, légèrement chargés de poussière. Ce sentiment bien particulier, éprouvé à la mort de Merlin, revenait en lui.

Une main invisible vint se poser sur l'épaule de Balthazar. Un Esprit était également dans la chambre, et se tourmentait de ne pouvoir manifester sa présence auprès du sorcier.

Tout s'effondrait pour Balthazar, pas seulement sa quête et sa mission, mais aussi son avenir, qu'il reconstruisait, malgré lui, avec son apprenti. Un avenir qu'il avait attendu depuis des lustres.

Balthazar regarda l'électro-cardiogramme de Dave : constant mais assez faible. Si seulement son apprenti était conscient…il aurait un espoir…

Il plaça ses mains sur le cœur du jeune homme et se concentra. Balthazar envoya une, deux, trois, quatre décharges électro-magnétiques afin de réveiller son apprenti…mais rien, aucune réaction, c'était fini. Les chances qu'il se réveille de lui-même étaient très faibles, il le savait…

Balthazar le regarda encore, caressa son front, puis sa joue, et se leva brusquement. Puisque son destin était scellé, Balthazar décida d'affronter la mort en face et de combattre à lui seul Morgane qui serait libérée d'un moment à l'autre. Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre…

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 6.**

N'hésitez pas à poster votre commentaire ! ^^

Merci à Yamanaka !


	8. Chapitre 7

**Auteur:** Minakochan23

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient... Tous les personnages sont à Disney...

**Pairing:** jeune Balthazar x jeune Merlin, puis Balthazar adulte x Dave.

UA/ Slash

**A propos de ce chapitre et du suivant:** _au départ, ils ne devaient faire qu'un, mais les trouvant trop long, j'ai décidé d'en faire deux. Un choix difficile s'est imposé à moi: quel rôle jouerait Merlin? Bon ou mauvais? Quelle fin pour nos deux héros? Happy end ou fin tragique? Bref, voilà qui explique le temps que j'ai passé à écrire ces chapitres finaux...^^ Enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez! (Yamanaka et titiac, j'espère que cette fin vous plaira! Lol)_

.

**/!\ Avertissement /!\**: scène explicite entre hommes dans ce chapitre, vous voilà prévenus! ^^

.

**A la recherche de Merlin...**

**.  
**

Chapitre 7: L'Union

.

Tout était blanc, aveuglant. Aucun mobilier posé au sol, mais y avait-il seulement un sol? Dave regarda ses mains, puis le reste de son corps, ses pieds semblaient flotter, car il ne sentait pas la matière solide sous sa peau. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui mais ne vit qu'un épais brouillard. Une voix sorti de nul part:

_« Bonjour, jeune David. »_

Dave se tourna pour trouver d'où provenait la voix, sans succès. Elle était grave et pleine d'écho...

« - Q...Qui êtes-vous? » demanda Dave, apeuré.

_« Cela n'a pas d'importance. »_ répondit la voix.

« - S...Si, ça en a! » s'écria Dave « Et comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

_« Je suis à tes côtés depuis quelques mois, maintenant. »_

La voix se tut un instant, puis déclara:

_« Je suis l'enchanteur Merlin. »_

Dave en fut bouche bée.

« - Le...le _vrai_ Merlin? Celui que Balthazar cherchait? »

Toujours sans se matérialiser, la voix forte résonna de partout:

_« Oui. »_

Dave leva les bras au ciel.

« - Et vous n'arrivez _que_ maintenant? »

Un silence s'installa. La voix n'appréciait sans doute pas l'humour? pensa Dave.

_« Si j'avais pu m'incarner dans ton corps, je l'aurais fait il y a longtemps! »_ tonna la voix de Merlin _« Mon âme t'as habité quelques minutes, lorsque tu as mis pour la première fois mon anneau. Mais la possession est une lutte constante entre l'hôte et le corps. Et ton âme m'a chassé. »_

Dave fronça les sourcils, un peu surpris.

« - Vraiment? 'mon âme' vous a...'dit' de partir, ou un truc dans le genre? »

Décidément, la voix ne sembla pas apprécier l'humour du jeune homme...

_« Dorénavant, le problème ne se pose plus, car par un heureux concours de circonstances, nous nous retrouvons à égalité. »_

Dave ne comprit pas et chercha des yeux une quelconque forme humaine.

« - Comment ça 'à égalité' ? » demanda-t-il, n'appréciant pas le terme d' 'heureux'.

_« Ton âme s'est séparée de ton corps, David. »_

Ce fut un choc pour le jeune homme, qui cria:

« - Vous mentez! MONTREZ-VOUS ! Vous voulez me faire croire que je suis mort pour mieux me manipuler? »

Le brouillard se désépaissi et Dave vit avec consternation son corps, allongé dans un lit d'hôpital. Il n'était pas seul dans la pièce: son Maître Balthazar était assit, près de son corps.

Dave posa une main sur l'épaule du sorcier, emplit de tristesse, et s'aperçut qu'il n'avait plus la capacité de pleurer...Ses yeux demeuraient inlassablement secs...

Il vit Balthazar tenter de lui faire reprendre conscience, sans résultat... C'est à peine s'il senti un courant électrique.

Balthazar s'en alla et l'Esprit de Dave le regarda sans pouvoir le retenir.

La voix de Merlin parla de nouveau:

_« Le temps presse, David. J'ai vu ce Morganien curieusement vêtu, voler mon anneau et prendre la gigogne à Balthazar... Il faut à tout prix éviter que Morgane n'en sorte et ne fasse régner la terreur sur le monde. »_

Dave, se sentant impuissant, dit avec colère:

« - Et que puis-je faire, maintenant que je suis mort? »

La voix de Merlin se fit plus enjôleuse, presque rassurante.

_« Ton corps est encore en vie. Il suffit que tu me laisses m'y incarner, et je pourrais ainsi vaincre Morgane. »_

Dave s'offusqua.

« - Et si je ne voulais _pas_ vous laisser posséder mon corps? Je n'ai que 19 ans et je veux vivre! »

La voix tonna d'un seul coup.

_« Nous n'avons plus besoin de toi, à présent! Balthazar ne t'as jamais caché nos intentions, en t'entraînant! J'ai sacrifié la jeunesse de mon corps afin de devenir plus puissant que n'importe quel sorcier, j'ai donné une partie de ma vie à Balthazar, pour que nous puissions enfin être ensembles... Alors ce n'est pas ton âme de 19 ans, qui est en droit d'exiger quoi que ce soit! Tu devrais même être honoré d'avoir été choisit! »_

Le jeune homme bouillonnait de rage.

_« - _'Honoré'? Vous vous entendez parler? Moi aussi je veux sauver Balthazar! Mais vouloir le sauver ne vous donne pas le droit de sacrifier ma vie ! Comment pouvez-vous être si égoïste? »

_« Mon âme erre depuis des siècles, jeune effronté! Tu le serais aussi certainement, si tu étais à ma place ! »_

« - Je suis sûr que Balthazar ne voudrait pas me laisser errer dans les limbes pour l'éternité! »

Dave distinguait un amas de vapeur se déplaçant autour de lui, et il supposa que cela était Merlin.

La voix de Merlin rit de façon effrayante... Enfin, si l'on pouvait appeler cela un rire...

_« Et depuis combien de temps le connais-tu? Quelques mois? Alors que cela fait des siècles que mon âme est avec lui, à chaque instant de sa vie... »_

Dave fut soudain embarrassé.

« - Alors, vous étiez là quand...quand il... »

La voix le coupa:

_« Bien sûr que j'étais là...Je suppose que mon cher Balthazar, si près de notre but, dans un moment d'égarement, t'as confondu avec moi...Après tout, tu me ressembles tellement... »_

Le jeune homme sent la colère monter.

« - Ce n'est pas à cause de ça qu'il m'a...enfin vous voyez...C'est _moi_ qu'il voyait! »

Nouveau rire étrange de Merlin.

_« En es-tu sûr? En tant qu'Esprit, je pouvais lire dans ses pensées... Et je peux t'affirmer qu'il ne pensait pas à toi... »_ menti Merlin, trop heureux de pouvoir déstabiliser l'assurance du jeune homme.

Cela acheva Dave. Mais alors qu'il allait abandonner, Dave fut éblouit par l'amas de vapeur tournoyant. Il se protégea les yeux et, la volonté de vivre étant tout de même très forte en lui, il décida d'affronter l'Esprit de Merlin. Il lutta contre la pression le confinant, il s'accrocha à son but: vivre! Vivre pour profiter de la vie, vivre pour apprendre, pour aimer... La lutte se termina, ce fut le noir complet.

Après un temps incalculable, les paupières de Dave s'ouvrirent et se plissèrent en voyant les néons de la chambre d'hôpital. La douleur de ses plaies lui indiquèrent qu'il était de nouveau dans son corps physique. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, croyant s'être débarrassé de Merlin; quand il entendit la voix de l'enchanteur dans sa tête:

_« Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de te contrôler tout le temps! A la moindre inattention, je prendrais possession de toi! »_

Dave dégluti et se leva avec peine, sa plaie à la cuisse étant très douloureuse, il dut prendre des béquilles pour sortir de sa chambre.

Après une course effrénée avec les infirmières voulant l'empêcher de sortir, Dave huma enfin l'air extérieur. Il faisait nuit noire et il attrapa un des nombreux taxi dans l'avenue. Une fois à bord, il indiqua « tout droit » au chauffeur, qui soupira à l'entente de cette destination évasive, puis démarra.

Le jeune apprenti sorcier ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les émanations de Magie aux alentours.

Rien... Toujours rien... Il essaya, encore et encore, pendant plusieurs minutes, tandis que la route défilait... Dave senti la voiture s'immobiliser. Intrigué, il regarda à travers le pare-brise: un embouteillage...c'était la goutte d'eau... La voiture était juste à côté du petit parc de « Bowling green », c'est en entendant un cri déchirant que Dave le réalisa. Il vit également l'homme qu'il cherchait, au milieu de la verdure: Balthazar Blake...

Le jeune homme s'échappa du taxi, sous les insultes du chauffeur, et entra dans le petit parc, tant bien que mal avec ses béquilles. Au milieu du parc, la fontaine était éteinte, et en son centre, se tenait une femme très menue, avec les cheveux relevés en un gros chignon. Elle portait une robe à longues manches moyenâgeuse et envoyait une salve de plasma à Balthazar, recroquevillé derrière un bouclier magique.

Dave analysa rapidement la situation... Devant la puissance des coups portés, et la difficulté de Balthazar à riposter, cette femme devait certainement être la maléfique Morgane...libérée par Drake Stone... Tiens, d'ailleurs, où était-il? Dave balaya le parc du regard, avant d'apercevoir non loin de Morgane, le corps inerte de l'homme décoloré. Sans doute la sorcière avait-elle eu besoin d'un supplément de pouvoirs et d'énergie pour combattre?

Dave décida qu'il était temps de mettre au courant son Maître de sa présence.

« - BALTHAZAR ! » cria-t-il, à plein poumons.

Le sorcier recroquevillé releva la tête et n'en crû pas ses yeux: Dave était là, devant lui... Mal en point, certes, mais il était sorti de son coma, c'était le principal !

Une nouvelle salve de Morgane le rappela à l'ordre et le toucha en pleine poitrine. Balthazar s'effondra à terre. La sorcière parut satisfaite et se détourna, commençant une longue invocation de forces obscures...

Dave accouru aussi vite qu'il pu près de son Maître, jetant ses béquilles en même temps qu'il se baissait vers Balthazar. Celui-ci avait mi clos ses paupières et, levant une main, toucha mélancoliquement la joue de son apprenti, un sourire aux lèvres.

Sa voix, rauque par le choc qu'il avait reçu, toucha Dave.

« - Je croyais m'être enfin débarrassé de toi... » dit Balthazar, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Dave rit, malgré sa gorge serrée. Il ne fit plus attention au danger qu'il courrait en s'exposant ouvertement auprès de Balthazar, il voulait savourer chaque instant avec la personne la plus importante à ses yeux... Peu importe ce que Merlin lui avait raconté... Il savait, au fond de lui-même, ce que Balthazar avait pensé, au moment où il l'avait embrassé...

Dave prit le visage du sorcier entre ses mains et se pencha sur lui, pressant doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Balthazar. Ce dernier ne lutta pas, et se contenta de sourire quand ils se séparèrent. Dave lui rendit son sourire et plongea son regard dans le sien. Balthazar releva son buste avec peine, et une fois assit, foula délicatement de ses doigts la chevelure courte de son apprenti. Il regarda ses prunelles sombres et fut surpris de ne plus y contempler le vide; mais la détermination, la tendresse et peut être même un amour naissant... Balthazar ferma à demi les paupières, saisit à son tour du bout des doigts les joues de Dave et s'avança vers lui, la bouche entr'ouverte. Le jeune homme senti son cœur accélérer et pria le ciel de ne pas faire d'arrêt cardiaque à ce moment précis. Avec délice, il laissa la langue tiède de Balthazar chercher la sienne; les deux sorciers s'embrassaient profondément et lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, ils entendirent une masse électrique vibrer autour d'eux...

Balthazar leva la tête, observant avec bonheur l'onde magnétique, identique à celle qu'il avait déclenché, il y a des siècles. Elle semblait pouvoir exister par la complémentarité des deux sorciers, mais aussi grâce à l'anneau de Balthazar, canalisant cette énergie. Le sorcier leva la main pour toucher l'onde, et rit de joie. Apparemment un peu trop fort, car cela attira l'attention de la sorcière Morgane.

« - Oh, un nouveau Merlinien? » dit-elle avec sarcasme « dommage qu'il doive mourir si jeune... »

Elle lança une énorme boule de feu vers les deux hommes qui se protégèrent instinctivement de leurs mains. Ne sentant aucune douleur, ils se regardèrent, éberlués, puis comprirent que la bulle magnétique les avaient protégés.

Morgane fut folle de rage et continua de les attaquer, sans plus de succès...

Ils se levèrent, Balthazar aida Dave, toujours affaibli par sa jambe blessée, ils se mirent face à face. Balthazar prit un air sérieux, comme celui en haut de l'immeuble, lorsqu'il avait demandé à Dave s'il souhaitait être son apprenti.

« - David Stutler... »

Le jeune homme dégluti, appréhendant un peu la suite.

« - En tant que mon apprenti et complément, es-tu prêt à... » poursuivit Balthazar, commençant également à être gêné par la situation « ...à t'unir avec moi, Balthazar Blake, pour anéantir Morgane la fée? »

La confiance revint dans les yeux du jeune homme.

« - Oui, Maître. »

Balthazar prit une inspiration et poussa un long soupir. D'un ton moins cérémonial, il demanda encore:

« - Est-ce _vraiment _ ce que tu souhaites, Dave? Il y a aussi d'autres moyens...Ne te sens pas obl... »

En guise de réponse, Dave embrassa rapidement Balthazar, caressa ses cheveux bouclés, agrippa sa nuque d'une main et de l'autre sa taille. Visiblement, l'homme appréhendait plus que le jeune homme leurs prochains actes, cela fit rire intérieurement le plus jeune. Balthazar, d'abord surpris, enlaça ensuite la taille de son apprenti en soulevant son T-shirt, et le plaqua fermement contre son corps. Tandis qu'ils approfondissaient leur baiser, le sorcier tira d'un coup sec sur le T-shirt de Dave et le déchira. Le jeune homme émit un petit cri de surprise, mais se laissa faire. Les doigts de Balthazar découvraient avec émerveillement la peau nue de Dave, et la caressa de long en large. Le jeune homme voulu faire de même avec son Maître, mais Balthazar l'en empêcha, peut être par pudeur? Ce dernier descendit entourer de ses mains les fesses de Dave et le serra encore plus fort contre lui. Ce dernier contact fit rosir les joues de Dave, et il ouvrit subitement les yeux. Balthazar fut plus amusé que gêné, de cette 'réaction physique'...

« - _N'ai pas peur, Dave... »_ souffla Balthazar, conscient du trouble de son apprenti.

« - N...non je n'...ah! » balbutia-t-il, quand soudainement Balthazar ne s'empare de l'objet de sa gêne, à travers le tissu de son pantalon.

« -_ Une bonne fois pour toutes, Dave, » _murmura Balthazar à son oreille « _il est inutile de mentir...surtout quand on est maladroit comme toi... »_

Le jeune homme soupira tandis que le sorcier promenait son souffle chaud le long de son cou. Il embrassa plusieurs fois l'espace à nu du jeune homme; il descendit sa langue jusqu'à ses tétons et les aspira. Dave frissonna de surprise mais ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher...

Balthazar coucha délicatement son apprenti au sol et s'étendit sur lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent, intenses et plein de désir, pendant que le sorcier défaisait la fermeture éclair du jeans de Dave. Il retira le pantalon mais fit plus attention pour enlever le boxer, respectant la pudeur du jeune homme. Pudiquement donc, il ne regarda pas la virilité du jeune homme mais la prit dans sa main, suscitant un nouveau gémissement de Dave.

Les joues de Dave s'empourpraient au bord du flamboiement, il ne réalisait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, il espérait seulement que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois... Il soutenait avec difficulté le regard tendre de Balthazar, irréaliste tant il avait attendu de le voir.

Les deux hommes n'entendaient plus les attaques de Morgane, dans une rage folle devant son impuissance...

Le temps pressait, cependant, et Balthazar le savait. Il aurait tellement aimé s'unir à son jeune apprenti en d'autres circonstances, prendre le temps de l'apprivoiser... Il regarda Dave sérieusement, ce qui surprit le jeune homme. Il eut juste le temps de voir les lèvres de Balthazar prononcer en silence deux mots, qui le touchèrent profondément, avant de le sentir entrer en lui.

Dave poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur, et devant cette détresse, le sorcier lui souffla d'avoir confiance en lui, et lui caressa les cheveux.

Balthazar ferma les yeux, appréciant pour la première fois cette sensation de compression chaude et envoûtante. Il haletait autant que Dave mais se focalisa également son attention sur la concentration magique se manifestant autour d'eux. L'attaque qu'ils porteraient à la sorcière devrait obligatoirement être fatal, sinon, ils n'auraient aucune chance de s'en sortir vivants...

Balthazar accéléra les mouvements de ses hanches et se délecta des gémissements de son apprenti. Le sorcier se crû au paradis un instant plus tard lorsque Dave cria le plus beau des chants, sans aucune retenue, ce qui fit également chavirer le sorcier avec extase...

La puissance magique des sorciers explosa en une multitude d'étincelles bleues, brûlant les arbres et les feuilles sur leur passage. Morgane n'avait pas anticipé ce dernier sort et ses cris de douleurs résonnèrent aux oreilles de Balthazar avec soulagement.

Des paroles résonnèrent alors dans son esprit...Il reconnut la voix de Dave, et aussi...celle de Merlin...De toute évidence, son apprenti voulait lui cacher la conversation car elle était entrecoupée d'interférences... Balthazar apprit la lutte entre les deux âmes pour s'incarner dans le corps de Dave et il regarda avec tristesse le visage de son apprenti.

Le parc de « Bowling Green » ressemblait plus à un champs de bataille qu'à un parc à proprement parler... Balthazar regardait toujours son apprenti, dans un grand état d'épuisement; le garçon tourna de l'œil et ferma les paupières. Le sorcier tapota sa joue pour le réveiller, mais lorsque le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, les prunelles étaient glaciales, sans émotion. Balthazar se détacha et recula.

La voix de Dave sorti de la gorge du corps, avec une intonation que le sorcier connaissait bien...

« - Et bien, tu ne m'aides pas Balthazar? » fit Dave/Merlin, ayant profité du moment de faiblesse du jeune homme.

Balthazar, sans dire un mot, invoqua des vêtements pour habiller son ancien Maître. Dave/Merlin regarda une chemise et un pantalon apparaître sur son enveloppe charnelle. Il passa devant Balthazar sans le regarder, alla jusqu'à la fontaine où le corps inerte de Drake reposait. Dave/Merlin chercha du regard son anneau, se pencha pour le prendre quand il le trouva enfin, mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha. Il releva la tête et constata avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de son ancien apprenti, celui à qui il donnait une confiance aveugle.

« - Bal...Balthazar... Rends-moi mon anneau! » ordonna Dave/Merlin.

Ce dernier avait durci son regard.

« - Non. »

Dave/Merlin ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse.

« - 'Non' ? » répéta Dave/Merlin, offusqué.

« - Vous n'êtes plus celui que vous étiez, _Merlin_... » dit Balthazar.

L'enchanteur fut choqué d'entendre son ancien apprenti l'appeler par son prénom. Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne s'était _permit_ cette familiarité.

Balthazar poursuivit.

« - On apprends beaucoup de choses intéressantes lorsque l'on ne fait plus qu'un avec une personne...Dave a voulu me cacher le souvenir de votre conversation et de votre lutte...Ce qui est tout à son honneur... »

La bouche de Dave/Merlin se déforma en un rictus.

« - Ce garçon n'a que trop abusé de notre temps, mon ami. Les choses reviennent enfin à leur place. » dit-il en s'approchant de Balthazar, enjôleur.

L'enchanteur tenta de prendre le visage de son ancien apprenti entre ses mains, mais celui-ci lui agrippa les poignets d'un coup sec.

Il le retourna dos contre lui et le menaça en murmurant:

« - _Votre place n'est plus avec moi, _Merlin. _Et la mienne est avec mon apprenti! _»

Dave/Merlin éclata d'un rire malsain, le corps toujours maîtrisé.

« - Tu n'oserais pas combattre ton Maître, Balthazar? Celui pour qui tu as vécu des siècles? »

« - Justement. » coupa sèchement Balthazar « Mon Maître est mort depuis longtemps... Et son âme n'a plus rien d'humain... » dit-il en resserrant son étreinte autour des poignets de Dave/Merlin.

Mais ce dernier s'échappa de l'étau dont il était prisonnier, et saisi un éclat de verre tranchant, à terre.

« - Alors, je n'ai plus rien à perdre...Mais toi..._toi_, mon _fidèle _Balthazar... Je te laisserai la douleur et la culpabilité de perdre ton apprenti et de continuer à vivre éternellement...! Oh, et ne pense pas ne serait-ce qu'un instant à te donner la mort, cela ne ferait qu'augmenter tes souffrances! » défia Dave/Merlin, en plaçant l'éclat de verre au-dessus de son cœur.

L'enchanteur s'enfonça la pointe de verre et n'arrêta que lorsque son corps s'écroula. Balthazar, impuissant, regarda Merlin assassiner le corps de son apprenti...

Il hurla de chagrin lorsqu'il vit le sang jaillir de la poitrine du jeune homme, avant de se précipiter vers lui. Il s'agenouilla brutalement, s'écorchant les genoux sur le bitume, recouvert de minuscules éclats de verre. Il releva le haut du corps de Dave, sur ses genoux.

Le visage déformé par la souffrance et les larmes, Balthazar releva la tête de Dave, les paupières closes, et la serra contre lui. Il hurla de longues et d'abominables plaintes, des tirades de colère, de rage et de rancœur...

Balthazar regarda à nouveau le visage de son défunt apprenti... Le garçon maladroit qui avait un jour poussé la porte de sa boutique, le mauvais élève en ses débuts, le jeune homme troublé, et enfin, celui qui l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine...

L'homme se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre celles, il y a quelques instants, l'avaient aimé. Il y goûta la douceur et en même temps l'écœurement du sang du jeune homme.

Son avenir, Balthazar n'avait pas su le voir à temps, en la personne de Dave... Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir réalisé, lors de la première apparition de Merlin, que l'âme de l'enchanteur s'était noircie, à trop errer hors d'un corps humain...

Balthazar n'avait pas assez de larmes pour pleurer la perte de son apprenti...son complément dans l'union...son amour pour les prochains milliers d'années...

Il entendit la voix de Merlin surgir de nulle part.

« - Quel destin tragique pour ce si jeune homme... » le nargua-t-il.

Balthazar explosa de rage.

« - ALLEZ-VOUS EN MAINTENANT! »

Le rire cruel de Merlin vrilla les tympans du sorcier.

« - Tu ne devrais pas me chasser tout de suite...car j'ai un marché à te proposer... »

Balthazar fronça les sourcils.

« - VOUS L'AVEZ TUÉ, CELA NE VOUS SUFFIT PAS ? » vociféra-t-il

« -Ne hurle pas, Balthazar...Dans ma clémence avant de disparaître totalement, j'offre une journée entière de vie à ton apprenti... »

Le sorcier observa un silence. Son défunt Maitre n'avait aucune raison de lui accorder un faveur... Il chercha à trouver la faille de cette offre.

« - Et que voulez-vous en échange? »

« - Pas grand chose, mon ami... » commença la voix de l'âme de Merlin « juste que tu lui ôtes toi-même la vie, à la fin de cette journée... »

« - Et si je ne le fais pas? » défia Balthazar.

« - A ta guise...si tu préfères le voir agoniser lentement jusqu'à la mort, je te laisse seul juge... » rit la voix de Merlin.

Balthazar lança une boule des feu tout autour de lui, extériorisant ainsi sa colère et son mépris. Le marché était la dernière cruauté de Merlin... Cela ne lui suffisait pas d'avoir tué Dave, il voulait avoir la joie de voir son ancien apprenti assassiner de ses mains son complément...

« - J'accepte. » lâcha finalement Balthazar, une larme de rage, s'échappant de ses yeux.

Merlin parut satisfait.

« - Bien. A aucun moment tu ne devras mentionner sa précédente mort. »

« - D'accord. » dit à contre-cœur Balthazar.

« - ...ni le tuer par un sortilège... Tu devras le tuer de tes propres mains...sentir sa vie quitter son corps... »

Balthazar le coupa.

« - J'ACCEPTE ! »

Merlin rit une dernière fois puis la lumière devint blanche, Balthazar se laissa transporter jusqu'à la dernière journée qui lui avait été accordé avec Dave vivant... Il savait au fond de lui, qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le revoir vivant...

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 7**.

_la fin dans quelques jours (le temps de la recopier sur mon PC...^^)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé!_


End file.
